Surprise
by SuperGirI
Summary: Jane makes a surprise discovery in Maura's bedroom. Which leads to Maura wanting Jane to experiment with her sexual side. Those experiments only lead to the inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura were sitting at the dinner table in Maura's house discussing the current case.

"I hope Frost can trace that text message to the original source. I hate that there are still these pre-paid phones. Perfect for criminals." Jane spoke as she took a bite of the strawberry salad Maura had made tonight. Jane moved to get up. "Maur, did I leave my Red Sox shirt here?"

Maura finished chewing. "Mm, yes. I washed it for you. It's lying on my bed." Jane got up and grabbed her dishes as well as Maura's and placed them in the sink. "I'm gunna run up and get it. I'm tired of wearing my work clothes." Maura nodded and took a sip of her wine.

Jane began walking to Maura's bedroom as Maura sat at the table when a sudden realization hit. It occurred to Maura that she may have left things slightly out of place in her bedroom. Maura's eyes went wide. Although she does not feel ashamed for satisfying her sexual needs, she knew that Jane would appreciate to not be involved in it. Maura moved to chase Jane to the bedroom.

Too late. Maura caught up to Jane who was now in the room and there lying next to her neatly folded Red Sox shirt was a glass dildo and Maura's panties. Maura stared at Jane who was unaware of Maura's presence. She saw Jane reach out to touch her panties with a slight smirk on her face.

"Find everything you need detective?" Maura asked with a slight teasing in her voice. Jane shot her head back around and was now bright red from having been caught eyeing Maura's lacy underwear.

Jane cleared her throat. "Um, Maura, next time let me know when it is and when it is not safe to enter your bedroom." Jane said quickly as an obvious cover up with small sarcasm in her voice.

"You seemed to have been enjoying what you have found. You were smiling."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Then why were you reaching for my underwear?"

Jane turned a dark crimson. "Why are you leaving dildos on your bed and having me go in my room!"

"Jane, you are deflecting."

"Ugh, Maura. This conversation is over. Next time just make sure your room is free of ….stuff before I go in it. I didn't exactly want to discover this." Jane pushed past Maura and walked out of the room

Maura was puzzled. On one hand, Jane was smiling as though she had enjoyed finding Maura's left over evidence of her fun this morning and on the other, she seemed angry that she had forgotten she had left the evidence out. _It may be possible that Jane is uncomfortable with sex toys, seeing how she was touching my underwear but was upset that I had left my dildo out._

Maura walked back out into the living room where Jane was sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer. Maura sat down closely next to her.

"Jane."

"Yes…"

"Are you uncomfortable with sex toys?"

Jane nearly choked on her beer. "I thought we were done talking about this?"

"I'm just wondering for scientific purposes."

"Maura, I don't have sex toys and I don't want to talk about them."

"I think you may actually appreciate some sex toys. It can be difficult during times of masturbation to deeply penetrate. The dildo I have on the bed is perfect for me. It can always deeply penetrate and bring me to orgasm quickly especially if I ride it."

Jane turned to look at Maura in utter disbelief. "Why are we talking about this!"

Jane was getting slightly turned on by the visuals in her head of Maura cumming; Especially picturing Maura riding her dildo.

"Well, I was going to offer to lend you some toys."

"Maura, friends do not share sex toys." Jane let out with a slight sigh.

Maura thought for a second and realized that Jane may not be comfortable with sharing these sorts of items seeing how they have been pre-used by herself.

"Oh, I have some new ones still in package!" Maura exclaimed excitedly. Maura ran back to her bedroom as Jane sat on the couch thinking of how to get herself out of this conversation.

Maura returned with two different packages. One was a bright blue glass dildo similar to the one on the bed. The second was a vibrator.

"I have two different kinds. Do you think you would enjoy the dildo or the vibrator more? The vibrator is perfect to help stimulate the clitoris. The dildo is also ridged too and feels nice inside of you."

"Maura, I don't use sex toys."

"I think it would be beneficial to at least try one of them. Over the past week you have been showing signs of sexual frustration; possibly due to the stress of this case. Also, immersion therapy is shown very effective. You do not have to use them right away, but maybe their presence in your bedroom will help with the process of masturbation."

Jane started to feel the effects of the beers she has had. _Why is she talking about me masturbating!_ _I should just take a sex toy so she will stop talking about it. Then hopefully I can stop thinking about her with her sex toys…_

She knew there was no way to get out of this. Jane answered with a slightly negative tone. "You can decide. Just put one in my gym bag."

The rest of the night was spent relaxing on the couch with a couple more drinks. Eventually Jane decided it was time to go home for work tomorrow morning. Jane and Maura were standing at the door saying goodnight.

"Don't forget your gym bag!" Maura said with a big grin on her face.

Jane slightly blushed. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maura smiled. "Good night."

Jane drove home and eventually made it to her apartment. She threw her gym bag in her bedroom and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. On her way out, she stopped at her gym bag and glanced inside out of curiosity. _I wonder which one she chose._ She reached inside…and there were two packages. _Both. Of course. _Jane's mind flashed back to earlier when Maura was explaining how she got off with her toy. Jane started to get turned on by the thought. She opened up the box of the vibrator and lay in bed. She began to picture what Maura must have been doing earlier that day. She began rubbing herself when suddenly her phone vibrated on her night stand.

She opened it up to see a text message from Maura.

Maura: Well? ;)

_How does she always know?_

**So, I know I stopped "The Bet" pretty early and not in the most favorable way. Again, I apologize. Anyways, I was feeling the need to write again and had something come to mind. I wouldn't call it my best work, but it is a bit of fun. **** Anyways, I always appreciate the reviews and you ladies are always awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jane stopped her hand moving over her underwear when she read the text. She felt slightly guilty, like she had been caught. Jane usually would never touch herself with thoughts of Maura. It almost felt as if she was violating their trust in a sense. Though there were times where being caught in the moment, Jane would have sudden flashes of Maura in bed with her, always quick to push them from her mind from the guilt that followed.

Jane texted back.

Jane:?

Maura: Have you tried them yet?

Jane: No. I don't use sex toys.

Maura grimaced when receiving the last text message from Jane.

Maura: Are you not horny?

Jane: !? …..

Maura: Punctuation marks do not answer my question. I am uncertain what you are trying to convey with them.

Jane threw the covers over her head and groaned. _I can't exactly use the toys if you keep texting me about them! Maybe if I tell her yes she'll stop texting me._

Jane: I was getting there.

Maura: Really?

Maura: What were you thinking about?

Jane: Maura!

Maura: Just wondering. Do you watch pornography?

Jane: OMG..

Maura: I remember watching a video awhile back for research purposes with two women. Just watching them make out brought me to orgasm.

Jane couldn't believe what she had just read. Maura watches lesbian porn.

Jane: Sure. For "research purposes" ;)

Maura: I should find the video again and show you it.

Jane: NO. That is more than fine.

Maura: Does the idea of two women not stimulate you?

Jane: I'm not gay.

Maura made another face at her phone. _Surely Jane would understand by now that sexuality can be very fluid. Not always black and white as the majority of people interpret. From past experiences, there is evidence that suggests Jane may find the female body stimulating. Plus, being aroused from two women does not make you gay._

Maura: You were playing with my panties earlier. ;)

Jane turned on the TV since it seemed that she was not going to get the fun she had hoped for tonight. Jane glanced at the text message and turned red again. Suddenly it started vibrating repeatedly. She was receiving a call. Maura Isles (LLBF) showed up on the screen.

"Yes Maura?" Jane answered slightly annoyed.

"Hi Jane." Maura answered. She half expected Jane's annoyed answer. Past experiences have proven that embarrassing the detective will cause a slight attitude with her.

"Maura, it's nearly midnight."

"You're up anyways. I just figured it'd be easier to talk over the phone than text messages." Maura was sitting in her bed with an open book in front of her with her bedside lamp on. On her nightstand though sat her dildo Jane had discovered earlier.

"Okay, but I am going to bed soon."

"You never answered my question. Do two women not stimulate you?"

"Maur, why are we talking about this?"

"Just answer. Or I might tell Frost about the new toys you got." Maura half-threatened with a smile in her voice.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Maura said seductively.

There was a pause on Jane's end. Her breath caught in her throat when Maura said that.

"So, does it or does it not?" Maura asked again.

"I've never thought about it." Jane lied. She was thankful Maura wasn't there in person. Maura would probably be able to tell that she was lying from her facial muscle recognition skills.

"Really? How interesting." Maura exclaimed. She shuffled in bed and put a bookmark in her book. She sat it down on the nightstand.

"Yep." Jane pushed back into her bed, now lying down completely. Maura had a sudden thought and smirked in anticipation.

"Do you find any women attractive, Jane?"

"Sure, I find women pretty."

"What about me? Do you find me attractive?"

"Well, yeah. Maura, you're beautiful." Jane said with sincerity, assuming that Maura would know that Jane found her attractive. They are best friends after all. Who doesn't find their best friend to be beautiful?

Maura thought for a second. "Well, imagine if I was there now."

"Okay." Jane raised her eyebrows. Not entirely certain where Maura was going with this.

"I'm going to give you a brief idea."

Jane's heart was racing. _What is she doing? I am so confused. _"Okay." Jane answered.

"Imagine…imagine if I were on top of you… between your legs and kissing on your neck lightly. You'd feel my breasts pushed up against yours and my hips would be pressed between your thighs."

Jane bit her lip at the idea. "Maura, this is a little-

"Why would it make a difference, Jane? You're not gay, right? I just want to see if the idea of a woman can turn you on." Maura knew her reasoning was silly but also knew that it would shut Jane up and let her finish. Maura started to grow aroused with their conversation and spread her legs slightly

Jane knew resisting was just going to end in more questions from Maura. She was half enjoying the conversation with Maura and it was half driving her insane. She was already growing wet from the way Maura was talking to her with that slight husk in her voice.

"I would hold your hands above your head and you'd feel my hips rock into yours. I'd bite your neck lightly." Jane's hips made in involuntary thrust in the air. Her eyes went wide and she found it hard to breathe. _Maura is talking dirty to you…and telling you all the things she would do to you in bed, and you're just sitting there silently. Idiot. _

Jane inhaled rather loudly. Uncertain of whether or not she should participate in this conversation, but fear of rejection would nearly kill her at this point.

"Jane?"

"Yes." Jane husked. Her voice was obviously filled with desire

"What are you doing?" Jane opened her eyes that she was holding tightly shut and glanced down at her body. The covers were pushed off of her and her hand was scrunched up in her sheets. She felt uncomfortable to touch herself on the phone with Maura on the other end.

Maura was smiling and decided to dip her hand down into her panties. She could tell that she had gotten Jane obviously turned on. It's funny how quickly someone can turn you on sometimes.

"Um, just laying here." Jane answered quickly.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Maura asked with a certain suggestive tone in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, I mean, if you want to, you can." Jane answered rather frazzled.

Maura was taken back for a second. She had begun rubbing herself while listening to Jane. "Oh, no, I mean, if it isn't working…" Jane grew a big grin on her face. It was a rare moment in time when Maura was caught flustered.

"Maura, are you okay?" Jane asked half-knowingly.

"Huh, yeah." Maura removed her hand from her panties knowing she is obviously unable to carry a conversation while touching herself at the same time. _I don't want to be too obvious about my night-time activities, especially with Jane on the other end of the line._

Jane now felt as if she had the upper hand. The whole conversation had felt like Jane was submissive and awkward. Now with the ME flustered, it was easy to regain the reigns of the conversation.

"Maura, did you want to finish telling me?" Jane asked with amusement in her voice.

Maura bit at her lip when she had realized what Jane was doing. "Well, I need to know if what I was saying was working. Are you wet?"

Jane's eyes went wide. "Maur! Why would you even ask me that! That's jus—

"That's the whole point of this conversation is it not?"

The last words were a sudden reminder that this conversation wasn't about Maura having fun with her, rather than finding out if Jane is aroused by a woman.

"I, uh, I don't know. I didn't check."

"Check for me." Maura said with a deep growl that Maura was unaware that she had in her.

Jane was blushing bright now. She slid her hand down into her panties and reached to stroke herself, knowing full well that she was already soaked from Maura.

"Yeah, a little, I guess."

"Hmm, good." Maura said almost inaudibly and without thinking.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said 'good'."

"I…I.."

"Why did you say 'good'?"

"Well, it shows that it had worked." Jane was rather puzzled now. What difference does it make if the idea of a woman can turn Jane on or not?

"Were you hoping it worked?" Jane asked rather confused.

Maura was frozen. Usually the doctor always had a prepared reasoning in the back of her mind to explain her actions. However, nothing from her mind could save her now. She's had situations in the past where staring too long or saying something that raises questions had occurred, but was always able to rebound with a fact or evidence to support her thoughts. Especially around Jane. She was overly-prepared with Jane, anxious that one day Jane would realize what exactly the doctor thought of the detective and would have her running for the hills. Until this very moment, she had always been prepared. Nothing could explain the "good" that she barely spoke. For as an excellent scientist, she would hold no bias as to whether or not the experiment had worked. There would be no "good" or "bad" because the results are the truth. Not an opinion.

"I, uh, I have to go, Jane. I have yoga tomorrow morning early." With that, Maura quickly hung up her phone. Never had Maura been a coward. Although she could explain the whole history of the "Fight or flight" response and the meaning behind it, she had never seen it in complete practice with her life until now. She would always fight, and yet here she is, running.

Maura pulled the covers on top of her. _God, that was close. Jane has surely been able to observe that there is more going on than I have been saying. _She lay in her bed reflecting on what had happened remembering to use her deep-breathing yoga techniques to help calm her down from almost-unveiling her feelings for Jane.

Jane lay in her bed staring at her phone in utter disbelief. _Should I call back? What was that? Why did she hang up. She was nearly avoiding me. She never does that._ Jane sat back still processing what had just happened. Jane went through every possibility that would explain Maura's actions. At the end of it all, she can only come to one true conclusion. _Maura liked it. She liked turning me on. For whatever reason. But why…._

Jane still had her phone in her hand. She opened it up and clicked on the doctor's name. She wrote out a quick message.

Jane: I did want you to continue.

The send button stared back at her. _Should I send this? I don't want her to misinterpret…well, misinterpret what? The truth?_ With that, Jane hit send and lay back under the covers.

Maura looked at her phone and saw it vibrate. She was debating whether or not to even look at it for the inevitable 'talk' she may have to participate in tomorrow. She eventually decided to check her phone. Jane's message stared back at her. Her heart slightly fluttered. _Although this may just mean that Jane can be aroused by a woman, it is a step in the right direction. After all, the woman arousing her was me. It could be possible that in the future us engaging in sexual intercourse is not completely out of the question…and I want that so badly. _Maura sent back a message not entirely certain what to say.

Maura: You did?

Jane: Yes, I did.

Jane wasn't willing to meet her more than half way.

Maura: We could do it again sometime.

Jane: Ok.

Maura: Great, I'll be over after work tomorrow.

Jane read Maura's text message and her heart dropped. _Maura will be here tomorrow….I thought this was going to be over the phone again. Why is she coming here. Oh, god. _

Jane was now as nervous as can be and slowly sank back into the covers.

**You ladies are awesome. I appreciate all the reviews. They are what half the time keeps me writing. Hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jane could hardly sleep that night. She spent the majority of her time tossing and turning while simultaneously glancing at the clock to count how many hours of sleep she was going to get. She was a nervous wreck. She had no idea what would be in store for her tomorrow when Maura was going to come over. Eventually, she was able to fall asleep. Only to be awaken a few hours later. _A sex dream. I had a sex dream of Maura. I cannot get her out of my head._ Her mind flashed back to the images of Maura on her back with Jane on top of her…the sound of Maura moaning in her ear as she came. _God._ Jane covered her face with the pillow.

Maura lay in her bed. Not the nervous wreck that Jane was but incredibly anxious. _By tomorrow night, I will finally be able to have some fun with Jane. I wonder if it will spark emotions that cannot go unnoticed by Jane. It may be beneficial to finally express our emotions physically to help broaden Jane's perspective on her sexuality. It is important to not express too much of my personal feelings for her because she may grow anxious and feel overwhelmed. That…is going to be really hard when I'm on top of her. I really love the idea of seducing her, especially when she can't say no._ Maura had her eyes closed but was grinning wide.

Jane eventually woke up only hitting the snooze button a couple of times before finally rolling out of bed. She almost forgot in her half-sleep phase that Maura was coming over tonight until she checked her phone and saw she had a text message.

Maura: Do you prefer red or black?

Jane: Red or black what?

Maura: Colors

Jane: Colors of what? Black.

Maura: You'll see.

Jane tried not to focus on the text messages too much because her mind would just run crazy from analyzing them. For all Jane knows, she could just be buying new shoes on the internet again. Eventually Jane made her way to work.

It was a busy day, but not much to do with current cases; mostly paperwork that needed updating. Jane tried to keep her mind occupied to not entertain the thoughts of what may be happening tonight. She didn't want to grow into the nervous wreck that she knew she would become. Maura stopped by to drop off paperwork. Jane was trying careful to keep her cool. Maura was standing up, facing frost. They were carrying on a conversation about a past case. Frost knocked his pen off of his desk on to the floor. Maura bent down to pick it up giving Jane a clear view of her ass. Jane just stared without noticing how obvious she was being. Frost caught a glimpse of Jane checking out Maura with a dazed look on her face. He began chuckling causing both Maura and Jane's head to shoot up. Frost sported a wide grin in Jane's direction. Jane grimaced at having been caught and turned red. Maura turned to look at Jane and saw the blush. The doctor looked confused for a moment until a sudden realization hit her, which turned her face into a very satisfied grin. She winked at Jane and then walked out of the room and back to the morgue.

When Maura was out of ear shot, Jane shot Frost the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Oh, I think you know why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, you were star—

"I SAID, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'"

Korsak heard the two bickering. "You two kids cut it out. We're supposed to have these reports done by the end of the day."

Frost responded, "Sure, I just wonder how HR would feel about—OW!"

Jane had thrown a pen at Frost's shoulder. Frost looked at Jane and saw a look that could only mean trouble.

Maura spent most of the day preparing paperwork and keeping herself occupied with busy work. She couldn't help the small smile she had on her face all day. She couldn't wait until tonight. Eventually the day passed and Maura went home for a shower and a quick meal before arriving at Jane's. Jane was a nervous mess. _Is this a date? Well, no…she's just helping me figure out if I find woman attractive, right? Then why am I nervous, and why did I buy her favorite wine? _There was a knock at the door. _Shit._

Jane answered the door and saw a beautiful Maura Isles. Maura was wearing a nice white button up blouse with dark designer jeans and her red pumps. She smiled brightly at Jane. Jane was wearing simple jeans with tennis shoes and a black shirt. Jane actually spent a little extra time on her make up. Maura smiled even wider when she noticed Jane's increased effort in her appearance.

"You look nice." Maura smiled sweetly.

"Um, thanks. Thought I should at least look presentable for tonight."

"Are you trying to get fortunate?"

Jane laughed. "You mean "lucky"?"

"Oh, is that how you say it? Yes, lucky."

"Maybe. Do you want some wine? I got your favorite."

"Did you? That's so sweet!"

Jane walked into the kitchen. Maura sat at the bar stool as Jane began opening the wine bottle. Jane poured two glasses and set the bottle to the side. Jane was starting to feel the nerves again. As Jane was passing the wine over to Maura, the bottom of the glass caught onto the tile of the counter and spilt all over Maura's shirt. Jane gasped. Maura stood up from the spill.

"I'm so sorry, Maura! I'll buy you a new shirt. I'm sorry. Oh, it's white too."

Jane walked over with a wet cloth and tried to push it against Maura's shirt, pressing against Maura's stomach.

"It's fine, Jane. It happens." Maura smiled and began unbuttoning her shirt. Maura looked up to Jane staring in awe. "You weren't supposed to see this part until later though." Underneath Maura's white blouse was a black lacy bra.

Jane just stared dumbfounded.

**Thanks for all your ladies reviews! It's always fun that you are enjoying the story as much as I am. Thoughts on this chapter? Have a happy Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's eyes quickly shot to Maura's breasts without hesitation. Slightly shocked that Maura had been so bold to start undressing in front of Jane. It's not as if they've never changed in front of each other before. It's just that now, Maura knows Jane wants to look. Jane is SUPPOSED to want to look. Jane's eyes followed the lacy black bra. _Red or black, huh_. Jane could now feel Maura's eyes looking down at her. There Jane stood, hunched over, with the towel still in her hand, eye level with Maura's breasts. Jane quickly shifted her eyes as if she wasn't looking at all.

"Um, I'm sorry. Do you want to borrow one of my shirts?" Jane stood nervously.

"Do you want me to put a shirt on?" Maura asked with honesty.

They stood facing each other, looking at each other's eyes. Jane was stalling to answer, unsure about how to go about the question lingering in the air. Jane's eyes involuntarily glanced back down at Maura's breasts and then shifted her eyes back up to Maura. Jane inhaled deeply.

Maura grinned. "Didn't think so."

Maura began to walk over to Jane's couch and plopped herself down. Jane began pouring the glass of wine again before sitting down next to Maura. She handed Maura the glass. They sat in silence, sipping their wine. Maura's eyes glanced over at Jane obviously analyzing Jane's body language. Jane was uncertain how to approach the subject, and Maura was uncertain how to begin. _I should be careful about how I begin things with Jane. It should be on her own terms so there is not a feeling of regret afterwards. God, she looks sexy though. I want to suck on her neck._

Maura was obviously staring at Jane in lust for a moment. Jane broke the silence after taking a sip of her wine. "So…"

Maura lost her train of though. "Right, so. I brought a game!"

"A game?" Now Jane was definitely confused as to what was supposed to happen tonight.

"Yes, I read about it on a website before. It will be fun!" Maura shot up from the couch and ran over to her handbag, pulling out a deck of cards.

"I didn't realize we were playing poker, I would have bought us cigars." Jane said sarcastically.

"Ooo! We could play strip poker!" Jane's eyes shot open wide. Obviously it was too soon for that suggestion.

"Um, let's play the game you talked about first." Jane said as she watched Maura walk back over to her couch. _God, her breasts are amazing….I wish that bra wasn't so supportive of them though._

Maura put on the coffee table a simple deck of cards. "Okay, I will explain the rules." Maura began shuffling the cards quickly and efficiently as if she was a dealer at some big casino in Vegas. "I'm going to lay the deck face down so neither of us can see the cards. We will each take a turn pulling a card from the top of the deck. Hearts mean a kiss, diamonds mean a lick, clubs mean a bite and spades mean a touch. Whatever number is on the card indicates the number of seconds you will be completing the action. Ace is one second, and the face cards continue from ten up. Meaning, jack gets eleven seconds, queen twelve, king thirteen. The two jokers in the deck are free-for-alls. Meaning, whoever pulls them, the other person gets to decide what they want them to do for however long."

Jane was half stuck in a daze watching Maura handle the cards so easily, and not to mention, Maura's breasts were in plain sight. She heard Maura stop talking. Maura put the deck face down on the coffee table, and was sitting up, facing Jane while taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh." Maura added. "and take your shirt off."

"What, why?" Jane asked in a resisting tone.

"Because mine is off."

Jane looked at Maura and knew it would be hard to fight that argument. Jane took off her shirt quickly without spending too much time thinking about it. She had on a dark blue simple bra. Maura stared with a small smile on her face. _Mmm, sexy._ Jane felt slightly uncomfortable with Maura staring.

Jane cleared her throat. "Um, who goes first."

"I'll go first!" Maura said a little too eagerly. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Jane.

She leaned over and took the top card off of the deck and lay it face up on the table. A six of clubs. Maura smiled and looked at Jane who was looking incredibly nervous. Maura leaned over towards Jane. She pushed Jane's hair to the side of her neck. Maura leaned in slowly and laid her mouth on Jane's neck, slightly nibbling with her teeth. Jane inhaled sharply. Maura pushed her tongue out a little bit and moistened the skin on Jane's neck while continuing to bite ever so lightly. She took a little over six seconds because she knew Jane wouldn't stop her. Maura pulled back slowly looking up into the dazed look of Jane's face. Maura whispered seductively. "Your turn."

It felt like it took years for Jane to react. _God, that was so hot…I'm already turned on. Now I have to do something to her. She makes me so nervous, like I am in fifth grade again, and we're playing spin the bottle._

Jane breathed in deeply. She reached out and turned the card over while Maura sipped her wine. A three of spades. Jane was slightly relieved. Not the hardest of the cards because she can choose where she wants to touch. _Now where do I want to touch? _Jane's eyes fell on Maura's breasts and quickly changed direction. Jane wasn't ready for that yet. Instead she reached out her hand and caressed Maura's cheek gently, running her thumb lightly over it. Maura closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. Jane slowly retracted her hand after her time was up. Jane reached back down for her wine glass, and took a long swig.

Maura was growing slightly impatient. She reached for the deck quickly. She flipped over the next card. A two of diamonds. Maura grimaced at the card. _Two seconds! Ugh!_

Jane giggled at the look of frustration on Maura's face. "Don't like the card, Maur?"

Maura turned her head quickly to Jane. "No, it will do."

Maura quickly moved to Jane, and threw herself on top of her, now straddling Jane's hips. She laid her hands on each side of Jane's shoulders. She looked into Jane's eyes with obvious lust and desire in them. Maura slowly tilt her head down and licked from the top of Jane's breast to the center of Jane's chest. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and see that now Jane was more turned on than ever. Maura slowly climbed off of Jane and sat back on to her side of the couch.

In one swift motion, Maura turned her on even more and was off of her with a blink of an eye. Jane took a deep breath. She reached over to the card pile. Uncertain if the sense of dizziness she is feeling is from the wine or Maura. She flipped the next card. A king of hearts. _Oh, god._

Maura smiled brightly, before biting her lip and looking at Jane, hoping the kiss she will receive will be on her lips.

**I was thinking this card game would add some fun for our ladies! Now after writing the story….I feel like playing. ;) I'm almost as eager as you all are to see what happens next. Thank you for all the reviews. You're awesome **


	6. Chapter 6

Jane reached for her wine glass. She took a long swig; obviously stalling time before she would have to decide where to kiss Maura. _I don't want to be too forward by kissing her on the lips. All of this is is just for me to see if I find women attractive. Kissing her on the cheek just seems….and her neck, for thirteen seconds! I can't figure out if my luck has run out or I just fell into good luck._ Maura's voice broke her thought cycle.

"Jane?" Maura asked, looking up at her in uncertainty.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to…if you don't feel comfortable kissing me, it's okay. We can stop the game." Maura said with obvious disappointment in her voice.

Jane's head shot up. She realized by the sound of her voice that Maura was obviously feeling rejected in a sense. Her stalling just brought a mass of unanswered questions to Maura's head.

"No, no. I, uh, was just thinking about um, the case." Jane said as an obvious cover-up.

"The case?"

Jane could now feel Maura's feelings shift in the air from lustful to confused. _Shit._ Maura sat back into the corner of the couch farther away from Jane. Her body was facing Jane, with her leg bent underneath her and the other one staying flat on the floor. Jane couldn't bear the look of confusion on Maura's face. Not that it was all out of pity, but to let Maura think that Jane was rejecting her was anything farther than the truth. Jane glanced up at her and saw the dazed look in Maura's face as she was trying to analyze Jane's responses. _Time to grow some balls._ Jane shifted closer to Maura. Their thighs were pushing up against each other. Jane put her hand on Maura's thigh. Maura's head shifted from her daze and looked up at Jane. Jane reached her hand out to Maura's cheek.

She glanced up at Maura's eyes looking for permission, and then back down at her lips. She leaned in slowly and eventually met the doctor's pink soft lips. Maura's eyes fluttered closed in response. Maura reached out her hand and laid it on Jane's knee. Jane pulled back slightly only to readjust her position with a slightly opened mouth. Maura could feel that Jane was deepening the kiss and gently slipped the tip of her tongue out and ran it along Jane's lip. The doctor could feel a small shudder on Jane's part from the interaction. The kiss was slow and sweet and something more. Eventually Maura nearly made her way into Jane's lap with the intensity of the kiss. They continued kissing until Jane slowly pulled back.

"I believe that was more than thirteen seconds." Jane said with a smirk. Maura now had her arms draped around Jane's neck. She looked up at the detective's eyes. Maura glanced back down at the card table. She reached out her hand while still in Jane's lap and flipped over the next card as quickly as possible. A four of clubs. Maura did not even take a moment to analyze Jane's response. She looked back down at Jane's lips and in one rapid moment, took the bottom of Jane's lip in her mouth and nibbled lightly. She went slowly until eventually her time was up. Maura placed a light kiss on Jane's mouth after she was done biting the detective's bottom lip. Jane was nearly paralyzed. It was a lot to handle with Maura on top of her, in her lap, kissing her seductively. Jane looked into her eyes. She cleared her throat.

Maura raised her eye brows at Jane in a challenging way. Jane slowly reached out her hand and picked up the next card. An ace of hearts. Jane had a slight smirk on her face and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Maura's lips. Jane was feeling somewhat reserved to show all the emotions she was feeling from the previous kiss. Jane's curiosity of Maura's true intentions grew larger as more of their physical intimacy continued. Maura searched into Jane's eyes and saw that there were dozens of questions behind them. Uncertain of what to do, Maura drew the next card. A joker.

Maura turned back to Jane to read the expression on her face. "I guess this would make it your call, Jane." The ME was smiling in anticipation.

Jane wasn't certain what to do with the card, but decided now was her opportunity to take advantage of the game. She thought long and hard how to word her demand correctly.

"I want you to answer all the questions I have."

"Jane, that's hardly physical."

"You never said it had to be physical." Jane smirked wide. She was anxious to get to the bottom of all her unanswered questions.

_Oh no._ Maura was kicking herself for not wording the game rules as precisely as she should have. She was hoping that the open rules would lead to more physical activity, not an inquisition. Maura gently pushed herself away from Jane so she was no longer on top of her. She looked up at Jane half in fright. She wasn't certain how much of her feelings she was going to have to unveil.

"Okay. How many questions?"

"Four."

"Okay."

"How come last night you said 'good'? And then suddenly hung up?"

Maura could already see where these questions were heading. _I should just answer as honest as possible. It's impossible for me to lie, and half-answered questions will just lead to more questions._

"I enjoyed turning you on."

"Why?"

"It turns me on."

Even still in the midst of the conversation, Jane could not control her eyes from glancing down to Maura's breasts.

"Um, do you have stronger feelings for me then you have led on?" What Jane really had wanted to say, "Do you love me like I love you?" but expressing so many emotions at once was hardly in the cards for her.

"I believe I do. It is hard to tell since we haven't been able to progress our relationship farther than friendship."

"Am I the first girl you've done this stuff with?"

"Stuff?"

_Dammit, you and your details. _"You know, kissing, and stuff."

"Surprisingly, yes." Jane felt somewhat relieved from Maura's response. _Thank God._

"Okay, and—

"That was four!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, you asked me why I said 'good', one, and then you asked why I enjoyed turning you on, two, then about my feelings for you, three, and if I was the first girl. FOUR." Maura was slightly giggly from the wine, happy the questions were finally over.

"Dammit, Maur. That's—"Jane was mentally kicking herself for numbering the amount of questions she had. Jane was interrupted by Maura taking her heel off on her foot and rubbing it along the calf of Jane's leg. She glanced over at Maura and saw her sunk back into the corner of the couch. Lying slightly down in her lacy black bra with the glass of wine in her hand. She was caught off guard by how beautiful Maura looked. A mixture of elegance, sex, and love radiated off of Maura.

_If she thinks she's going to play filthy with her whole question charade, she has no idea what she's in for tonight._ Maura caught Jane's eyes and slowly reached over for the next card. A joker. Maura wore the biggest grin. _Perfect._

"That's impossible!" Jane was somewhat afraid Maura was going to run her through the same examination she put her through. Still not quite ready for the questions, she grew anxious.

"Impossible, no. Improbable, yes. Looks like it's my call."

Jane glanced back over to her, nervous for what was about to come.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Touch me where you've been looking all night…."

**Alright everyone, I know I kind of pumped the breaks on how quickly our ladies were having fun, but I thought it important that some of their emotions be cleared up. Wouldn't want them sleeping together, just for an experiment, right? …well, don't answer that. Anyways, what's your favorite part of this chapter? The whole story? I love hearing what you ladies think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane gulped. She could now feel the mixture of the wine, nervousness, lust, and anticipation flow through her veins. Not that she hadn't wanted to touch Maura's breasts; she's been staring at them all night! She was just nervous about how to proceed. She searched Maura's eyes to seek any form of compassion for how hard this was for herself. Maura stared back, half daring her to continue, and the other half with obvious love for who she was looking at. Maura grew exhausted of the wild cat and mouse game they have played over the years. Finally having enough, the dominance in Maura was pushing through and taking what she desired most. Jane.

Maura still lay back slightly into the corner of the couch. She put her wine glass down to prevent any spills that may happen within the next few minutes.

"For how long?" Jane asked with hesitation.

"As long as I say."

Maura's new spark of assertiveness was interfering with Jane's usual preeminence. Jane glared back. However, as much of Jane's usual power was being challenged, her pride could not overcome the nervousness at this point. Jane started to lean closer to Maura.

"Aren't you going to sit up?" Maura was now lying down in the corner of the couch, with one leg lying against the back of it, and the other opened slightly, leaning towards the floor.

"No." She was forcing Jane to climb on top of her.

Jane slowly moved closer to her. She was almost resentful at how Maura was holding this power over her. Jane leaned one hand to the side of Maura's body onto the couch to steady herself. Jane's face was near Maura's, both silently daring each other.

"Oh, wait." Maura said quickly.

She undid her bra.

Jane's eyes immediately fell on top of Maura's beautiful breasts. She was in shock that Maura had made such a bold move, and by the fact that now Maura was laying topless beneath her.

"Are you kidding me!" _God, she is so hot…how does she not know how hard this is for me. Fuck, I'm wet. Not weird at all, massaging your best friend's breasts. _Jane was in limbo, stuck between what she wanted most, and all the ridiculous things her head was coming up with.

"Careful, or I'll make you suck on them." Maura smirked. _Mm, she is so sexy. Challenging her seems to work. Her pupils are continuously widening. She also is flushed…._Maura glanced down to Jane's breasts. _Her nipples are hard as well._

That was all Jane needed to hear; Maura challenging her further. Jane leaned in quickly, and took her left hand, and laid it on Maura's breasts, cupping it gently. Next, Jane moved her mouth to Maura's neck and began sucking hard. Maura's breath hitched. Jane was careful to not lay her body completely on top of Maura, not giving her everything she wanted. Jane began pinching her nipple lightly, and nibbling on her neck. Maura could feel herself grow warm and wet. She was slightly frustrated by the lack of physical contact. Out of impulse, she wrapped her legs around the back of Jane's. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Jane's neck. Maura pulled Jane down on top of her with little resistance. Jane lightly moaned from the increase in contact. Maura began moving her hips into Jane's.

_Fuck. _Jane lifted her head from sucking on Maura's neck to look at her face. Both of their eyes met. Jane could see how badly Maura wanted her looking back. Jane's eyes fell onto Maura's lips. The doctor took that as her cue, and leaned in slowly, locking lips with the detective. They began slowly making out. Jane's hand playing slightly rougher on her breast, she could feel Maura's hips push into her harder. Maura's tongue eventually made its way inside of her mouth. She massaged her tongue with her own, growing more aggressive as she felt Jane push back into her hips. All the thoughts Jane was originally having were pushed to the back of her mind, or completely out of it. She wasn't sure which one, for having Maura wriggle beneath her was enough to distract anyone's mind.

Eventually, Maura took Jane's hand that was on her breasts and pushed it down towards her jeans. Maura broke the kiss.

"Jane, please." Jane looked at Maura, and smirked.

"Oh, I guess your time is up, huh?" Jane announced, growing bolder with having her confidence back.

Maura grew frustrated from the lack of physical touch, and now Jane seems to want to make her work for it. She let out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh, fuck."

"Maura!"

"What?"

"Uh, language!"

Jane was now sitting back down into the couch. She was growing content that she had won this round of cat and mouse. Maura sat up, slightly, analyzing the amused look on Jane's face. It was almost a cruel thing for Jane to do, especially that far in the heat of the moment. Maura sat on her knees and moved closer to Jane.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm just so turned on." Maura sat closely to Jane, slightly whispering in her ear.

"Fuck."

"Mm, I wish." Maura moved closer to Jane, and started sucking on her ear.

"Maur…" Jane breathed out heavily.

"Remember when you first found my toy? How this all started? That morning, I rode my toy and came three times while thinking about you."

Jane hips made in involuntary buck up. Maura glanced down and smiled; pleased to see what she was doing was working. She continued whispering into her ear.

"I wonder if you get as wet for me as I think you do."

A small moan escaped Jane's lips. Her eyes were shut tight. Maura took her hand down, and started thumbing with the waistband of Jane's jeans.

"More."

"Hm?" Maura was uncertain what 'more' was referring to.

"I get wet for you more than you think." Maura's heart fluttered from the statement, and grew weak in the knees.

"I, I.." Maura was slightly startled by Jane's honesty.

"Stuttering Maura?" Jane smiled brightly and sweetly while looking up at Maura. In that moment, Maura stared back, and fell harder for Jane then she ever thought possible.

**Hope you are all enjoying. **** Favorite part of this chapter? Least favorite?**


	8. Chapter 8

Maura slightly blushed from the statement. She sat back onto her legs and exhaled, while glancing off and smiling.

The mood in the room has changed from crazy amounts of desire, into something simpler. Jane and Maura. Jane's eyes looked over Maura's face.

"There are some studies that suggest that stuttering is a result of experiencing high emotions in the moment. I never stutter. My mother always taught me how important it is to speak efficiently because it portrays a sense of elegance." Maura explained.

"Um, well, I'm pretty sure you just did."

"That only happens with you." Her eyes shifted onto Jane.

Jane inhaled. "This is all a bit much, isn't it?"

Maura was feeling more comfortable with Jane as she had expressed most of her emotions about her physically within the last hour.

"I've wanted you for a long time. I don't want to have you though because of a game I found on the internet. It would be disappointing to have thought you had slept with me because we were playing a game."

Jane laughed. "I don't know if you have realized by now, but I love doing all of this regardless if there is a game or no game involved."

"You do?"

"No, never." Obvious sarcasm shining through her voice.

"Oh." Maura sounded disappointing.

"Jesus, yes, Maura! I like doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, my god." Jane reached in quickly, cupping both sides of Maura's cheeks and kissed her hard. She pulled back slowly. Her eyebrows raised facing Maura.

Maura smiled sweetly. "Oh, sarcasm."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're the dumbest genius I know."

"I'm the only genius you know." Maura stated blankly.

"Oh, brother."

"So, if you liked sharing physical intimacy with me, why did you stop?"

"Well, considering our first kiss was an hour ago, it's a little extreme to be going straight to bed."

"Do you not want to do it again?"

"No, Maura. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that we are moving a bit fast."

"Where do you feel comfortable then?"

"I dunno, I like kissing and stuff."

"and stuff?"

"Jesus. I liked touching…" Jane's eyes went back to staring at Maura's breasts. She had goose bumps over her skin. "..you're cold."

"Yes, a little. Perhaps we should put our blouses on."

Jane got up from the couch. "I'll get you a shirt. Hold on." Jane ran to her bedroom and picked up an old t-shirt in her top drawer and put one on herself. She came back out of the room and handed Maura the shirt. Maura put her shirt on as well.

"So, you like kissing me?" Maura was smiling as she made the statement.

Jane gave her a look. "Yes."

"So, I can kiss you from now on?"

Jane was starting to blush. "Yes….but don't, don't do anything at work. Like, don't do things to tease me."

"Like what?"

"Like earlier."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"When you bent down in front of me to pick up Frost's pen."

Maura lightly giggled. "That was NOT on purpose."

Jane had a sour look on her face.

Maura started again; "Maybe you should refrain from checking me out while on the job."

"I wasn't checking you out! You bent down in front of me!"

"What about all the other times when you stare at my breasts?"

"Oh my god!" Jane was bright red. "How come you let me go all this time thinking I was being subtle?"

Maura smirked. "I liked it."

Jane smiled. "So, are you staying the night?" She bit her lip as she asked.

"I'm too intoxicated to drive, but if you like I can call a cab."

"No, that's not what I…I want you to stay."

"Only if it's in your bed with you."

"When is it ever not?"

Maura smiled. "So, we can continue being physically intimate after today?" Maura wanted limits and rules to this new adventure they were starting together.

"Just not too much. I don't know how much I can handle."

"Okay."

Jane had a lot going through her head. It was hard to process that Maura has wanted her for such a long period of time and had never made advancement towards her. It was hard to imagine all of this time they could have been kissing…and stuff. Jane shook that thought from her head, because she knew it would only lead to her being turned on again.

Maura was satisfied. Jane had agreed to explore their physical connection further though on her own terms. _It's understandable that she is a little resistant to having sex right away. This is all new to her, so it may take some time to process what exactly she wants from me or in general. Still, this has gone remarkably well considering the alternative event. It will be frustrating that I won't be sexually satisfied, yet turned on for an amount of time. The amount of time is still undefined. Ugh._

Eventually the two made it to the bedroom. Maura got ready first in the bathroom with her own tooth brush Jane had set aside for her. Maura made her way into Jane's bed, while gently closing her eyes.

Jane made her way into the bathroom, taking an abnormal amount of time in there before she got into bed with Maura. Eventually she made her way out. She scooted in next to Maura and perceived that she must have been asleep. Jane now feeling welcome to express her feelings to her, lay a gentle kiss on her cheek. Maura turned around to the detective and placed a kiss on her lips. Maura was now facing Jane. She ran her tongue over Jane's lips, deepening the kiss. Eventually Maura's tongue made it inside of her mouth, massaging gently. Jane pulled back when she started to feel herself lose control in the kiss.

"Behave, Maura."

_Great._

**Alright, definitely pumped the breaks on the ladies going full force onto each other. However, I agree with them and think it'll be more fun when the two parties aren't being pressured by a card game. I apologize that this chapter was rather short. I'm about to head to work. On another note, what would you ladies like to see in future chapters? Maybe I can incorporate it into the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually the two fell into a quick slumber and slept tangled into each other. It had happened before, but they would usually just disregard it. One or the other would wake up before the other and slowly untangle themselves from each other to keep the awkwardness at a minimum. They both suspected that the other had known that they always end up cuddling in some form or another. Nights where Maura would lie awake, and feel Jane throw her leg over her, or other nights where Maura would tug down on Jane's arm close into her while Jane still lay half-awake. It was the first time where there was no untangling in the morning. In a sense it was a small form of acceptance of what was about to come. It would no longer be their simple LLBF friendship any longer. It was a miniscule action that represented the shift in winds of their friendship.

Eventually, Maura woke first and lay there reveling in the fact that Jane still had her tightly wound up in her arms. This was the moment where Maura would usually untangle herself, instead she waited. Jane felt the shift in Maura's breathing and was slowly woken by it. Jane's eyes fluttered opened, and glanced down at Maura who was looking back. Jane felt herself holding Maura tightly and loosened her grip slightly.

"I never took you for someone who enjoys cuddling, Jane."

Jane undid her arms further in response to Maura's comment.

"I don't."

"Oh, so you've never cuddled with me in the middle of the night?"

"I don't think it was intentional."

Jane felt her normal aloofness being threatened by Maura's comments. Jane shifted slightly too, now she was now lying on her back. _Too early for this._

Maura turned around in bed, and then cuddled into Jane, wrapping her arm around the detective's stomach.

"This is intentional. It always has been." She was making a remark to the unspoken amount of X times they had woken up to each other tangled. Maura pressed her lips to her cheek. Jane knew exactly to what she was referring to and slightly blushed at their half spoken, half mute conversations they held with each other over the years.

Eventually, they had gotten up. Jane headed downstairs to go drown herself in her two cups of coffee. Maura decided to use this time to shower quickly while Jane still adjusted from the phase of being asleep to awake. Eventually Jane was able to fully wake up and decided to make her way to the bathroom to ask Maura through the door of what she would like for breakfast.

Jane made her way to the bathroom, the shower was no longer on, but could hear the blow dryer in the bathroom. Jane never used a blow dryer, for the fact that blow-drying her dark wavy hair only made it into an afro-like hairdo. It was kept for Maura.

Jane knocked once at the door. "Maur, do you want an omelet or do you wanna go out for breakfast?"

"What, Jane?"

"An omelet or go out for break-

Maura opened the door. She stood in a towel, with wet hair, still semi-wet from the shower. The hair dryer was still blowing in the background, sitting on the counter.

"Sorry, what?"

Jane stood dumbfounded.

"I, um, do you wanna—

Maura stood staring at her slightly confused. Until she took into account the physical cues Jane was showing. Pupils dilated. Skin flushed.

"Oh, you're aroused." The doctor mentioned matter-of-factly.

"Did you want to explore- Maura continued speaking

"No. I, do you wanna get breakfast or do you want me to make some?"

Jane was growing flustered. Maura smiled.

"Let's go out for breakfast. My treat." The ME answered.

Usually Jane would argue with Maura about always offering to pay for meals, drinks, etc. but standing in front of Maura looking like she was hard enough.

Jane quickly said okay and left the room and headed back downstairs. _She's not even doing it on purpose at this point. Every time I show some sort of attraction towards her to, she takes it as a cue that I'm ready to…stuff. _Jane was still stuck in limbo with her head. She could hardly announce in her head what she had wanted to do to the doctor since she had seen her in this new mutually-shared light of each other. _Stop stressing; she's not going to do anything that you're not ready for._

Eventually Maura had finished up in the bathroom and headed into the living room to have her own cup of coffee. Jane headed to the bathroom and took half the time that Maura had with getting ready. Jane could smell Maura's scent in the bathroom. Maura kept her over-priced shampoo and conditioner available and Jane could smell it in the air.

Eventually the two ladies headed to breakfast and spoke quietly to each other. Jane enjoyed her breakfast burrito while Maura enjoyed her egg-white omelet.

"There's a new yoga class-

"Maura….

"You should have to make something up to me after last night."

"Maura, don't talk about this here."

"Talk about what? How-

"Maur! Shhh, fine I will do your yoga thing!"

"Okay, it's today. It is Bikram yoga that involves partners to help utilize stretching." Jane didn't really pay too much attention to the terminology Maura had been using, already slightly upset for having to go to yoga later.

They eventually had headed back to Jane's apartment where they had parted ways until later this afternoon. The doctor had a few errands to finish and Jane wanted to complete some house cleaning.

Eventually, Jane sat up on the couch with her laptop and googled the place Maura had told her to meet her.

She found the webpage for the Bikram yoga session twenty minutes before she was supposed to be there; simply on the page searching for the address. Listed on the webpage; "Bikram yoga has been growing significantly over the years for its unique altered approach to average yoga sessions. In temperatures reached 120degrees with 40% humidity, Bikram yoga is shown highly effective. Recently incorporated is partnered Bikram yoga, where pairs help each other reach with difficult stretches and provide motivation to each other."

_Oh, no…hot yoga…and helping Maura stretch._

**I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry! Here's something to keep you entertained for the time being. I'm kind of getting stuck in a rut of how I want to continue this, so I apologize if my updates are delayed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually Jane made it to building, making it with a few minutes to spare. It was more towards the center of the city and traffic had slowed her down a bit. She walked in to the room and saw Maura setting up Jane's spot as well with her own yoga mat. Immediately you could feel the heat. _Great, my hair is going to frizz like crazy._ The air was so thick in the room. The floor was covered in dark hardwood floors and the smell of eucalyptus incents in the air. Maura had on Jane's favorite pair of yoga pants. Jane was wearing a sports bra and shorts.

Maura waved her over to their spot. On her way over, Jane caught the eye of a petite brunette with a beautiful smile. As Jane was walking by the woman, she caught her eye.

"Hi." The woman said glancing at her up and down. Jane was slightly taken back by the remark. It wasn't the first time Jane had ever caught the eye of a woman, but it still wasn't often enough to be used to it. Flattery can be caused by anyone.

"Hi." Jane let out a half grin. She continued walking over towards Maura.

"It's really hot in here. How long is the session?" Jane asked Maura as she set down her stuff.

"Shh, it's starting. Forty-five minutes." Maura mentioned as she began stretching her legs.

"Don't 'shh' me!" Jane glared back.

The session began. Both Jane and Maura were beginning to feel the toll of the heat in the air and the humidity wasn't helping any. The instructors began demonstrating the poses. Fortunately enough for Jane, there weren't too many poses that were intimate.

For the most part, there were just the basic poses that both of them had completed before in other classes and did not necessarily need a partner. A lot of the stretches were to just have the other body support the other. At one point, Jane and Maura had to place their backs to each other, and bend down straight, and grab onto each other's arms on the other side. The next exercise was different though. They had to sit cross legged from each other. One person would reach and stretch underneath the other and the other would stretch over them. Maura naturally went under Jane seeing how she was shorter and would not be able to reach over Jane. They held the stretch for a few seconds. Then Jane felt Maura kissing her breasts. She felt Maura's lips press down onto the tops of her breasts.

Jane whispered loudly. "Maura!"

She got shhh'ed around the room. At one point, Jane felt the doctor stick her tongue out and run it along the top of Jane's breasts. _Oh my god. She's going to kill me. She thinks she can get away with anything._ Jane began to feel her body react to Maura. Eventually the instructor stopped the exercise.

The yoga instructor announced that that was the last stretch. "Now, if everyone will switch partners around the room, we are going to work on some last minute breathing exercises. Your chi is most-likely balanced with your partner, but in order to exercise controlling our energy, it is important to bring new energy into the mix."

Jane looked up at Maura in obvious annoyance, not wanting to have to partner with someone she didn't know. Plus having Maura tease her while they stretch was becoming a little frustrating. Sexually frustrating. They both stood up with everyone else in the room. Maura found a partner with an older woman. The small brunette made her way over to Jane.

"Hi again."

Jane smiled in reaction. "Hello."

"I'm Lexi."

"Jane."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

The instructor cut in, both ladies turned toward the instructor. Maura caught Jane's eye. Maura was obviously analyzing Jane's partner. _Hmm, now's my chance for a little payback._

Lexi and Jane sat cross legged in front of each other. Jane held out her hands bottom up. Lexi placed hers on top. They were told to close their eyes and breathe in deeply with one another. Lexi and Jane began trying to breathe in sync with each other. The room was nearly quiet. Jane couldn't explain it, but she could feel Maura's eyes on her.

Jane bit her lip, and ran her thumbs over Lexi's hands. Lexi smiled in reaction. The room began cooling down as well. Goose bumps began showing on both of the ladies skin. Eventually the breathing exercise ended. Everyone stood up, and Maura began walking over to Jane.

Maura caught the end of a conversation.

"Looks like my chi gave you goose bumps." Jane said in a flirtatious manner.

Maura finally stood next to the two. "Well, you might just have some good chi. I do need some more research though." Lexi responded with a bright smile.

Jane glanced over at Maura and smiled.

"Maur, this is Lexi, Lexi, this is Maura." Jane introduced the ladies to each other.

They both shook hands, Maura not the happiest to meet Lexi and did not refrain from showing it.

Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's stomach. Jane smiled in response to the gesture.

"Well, Lexi, I don't mean to be short with you, but we have a dinner date to get to." Maura began escorting Jane out the door. Jane snorted at the obvious use of "short" Maura had used in that sentence.

"Trying to make jokes, doctor?" Jane asked.

"Oh, Lexi? She may just have bad genetics or a poor diet as a child." Maura tried to act as if she had forgotten. Only Maura Isles would find that the biggest insult would be to insult someone's genetics. Maura was playing hardball.

"Sounds like you're a little jealous."

"Jealous? I am not anxious or insecure about you. Lexi was inappropriate in her behavior with you. She had just met you." Maura responded quickly.

"What about all that nonsense about sex is natural for human beings or whatever?"

Eventually the ladies made it to Maura's car. Jane was now standing by the side of the driver's door.

"I.." Maura grimaced. She was growing flustered.

_Bingo._

"It's nice for me to have a little control. Nice to see you flustered." Jane growled.

Maura looked up at Jane obviously going to retort. Before having a chance to do so, Jane caught Maura's lips in her own and pushed Maura against her car. Jane bit lightly and pushed her tongue quickly into Maura's mouth while simultaneously pushing her hips into the ME's. The detective's hands went to the doctor's hips and then around to her ass. Jane squeezed lightly.

Jane pulled back from the kiss. "You know I like control."

Maura just stared at Jane with no thought coming to her head. _She's sexy. My legs are wobbly. I'm also wet, already. I want more._

With no reply from Maura; "So, dinner?" Jane asked.

It took Maura a couple of seconds to realize that dinner wasn't in reference to herself. Though, surely Maura would love to be devoured by the detective.

**Well ladies, I'm as disappointed as you are. Turns out there really aren't too many intimate yoga poses. I did the best I could with what I had though. ;) Nice to see Maura getting a little riled up. Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

The pair ended up at each of their own apartments. Maura cut up some fruit for Bass before running up into the bathroom to shower and to prepare for dinner tonight. She got out of the shower and checked her phone from the blinking light on the screen showing she had a text message.

Jane: Soo is this really a date?

Maura: I believe you already have said yes to that.

Jane: I don't remember ever saying yes.

Maura: Do you not want to go?

Jane stared at her phone for a moment. As if Jane didn't want to go out with Maura. _Better change my answer back into a yes instead of teasing her._

Jane: Who's picking up who?

Maura: The restaurant is closer to my house, why don't you drive tonight?

Jane: Sure, pick you up at seven?

Maura: Yes.

Jane: Is it a fancy shmancy place?

Maura: Are you inquiring about the dress attire? Please dress classy-casual.

Jane: See you soon.

Maura smiled at the last message. She began to blow dry her hair and parade around in her walk-in closet as she took a large amount of time deciding what to wear for their "date". She was glowing as she thought about their "date". Her mind wandered back to earlier that day and thought in some way or another she should really thank Lexi. Without Lexi, Maura would have never marched over and snagged Jane from her. Claiming that they have a dinner-date tonight. Maura began slowly applying her make up. She decided on a sleek black v-neck cut dress with her famous red pumps. She began applying a darker red lipstick. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about Jane. Memorizing her facial features. The new ones she had discovered in the course of physical intimacy. The purest look of desire displayed across Jane's face. _I can't wait for tonight._

The clock was turning slowly on the dashboard in Jane's car. It was 6:51. She had her car around the corner from Maura's house. _This is ridiculous. I should just pull up. Shit, but it's a date. Of course I would be the one picking her up...Is it really a date though? I think she just said that because of that Lexi my god, I'm starting to sweat. I'm friggen pulling up. I'm not getting this shirt all sweaty because I'm a little early. It was nearly forty dollars, on sale!_

Jane pulled up to the house, still inevitably early. _6:54 isn't bad._ She knocked on Maura's door. _Why am I knocking?_ Jane just turned the knob and walked inside as she nearly plummeted Maura.

"Woah, I'm sorry!" Jane reached her arm around Maura's back as Maura was in mid motion falling backwards. She straightened Maura up and stepped back.

Maura looked at Jane and assessed what she was wearing. The detective had on a red button-up shirt and black slick pants.

"We nearly match." Maura said with a smile.

Jane laughed nervously. "Leave it to me to make us match. I go all out with this girl-girl date stuff."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked perplexed.

Jane coughed. "Um, don't lesbian couples always match or something?"

Maura thought for a moment. "I'm not certain. I could go change?" Maura started to walk back upstairs, misinterpreting Jane's intention with the joke.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand. "No! That's not-you look great."

Maura smiled sweetly at Jane. Jane started blushing. It wasn't common in their relationships that compliments on appearance were given. Maura walked up slowly to Jane. She stood in front of her with her hands on her red shirt.

"May I?"

Jane looked down at her confused and then nodded just to see what she was doing. Maura undid two buttons of Jane's shirt. Showing much more cleavage than what Jane had originally had. Which was none.

"Much better." Maura stepped back satisfied.

Jane stepped closer in in reaction. "Well, I would do something similar to you...but" Jane leaned into Maura's ear. "You would have nothing on..." She whispered.

Maura's breath caught. Her mind analyzed all the meaning behind what Jane was insinuating. Jane just smiled in response knowing she was making Maura's mind go wild. Jane was enjoying the chance to give Maura a taste of her own medicine and to be fair, Jane was starting to feel more and more comfortable with Maura. Her mind is still processing everything that this could mean, but for once, she wants to just see where it all takes her. The fact that Maura has been her best friend all this time only reassures Jane how safe this new endeavor can be because of Maura's kind-soul. There's no second guessing intentions nor seeing if their lives will intertwine easily. Plus, the number of times Jane's mind had slipped into something a little more romantic with the doctor in her recurring day dreams, can only provide more evidence that there is obviously something inevitable between them. Not sexual fantasies of the ME that filled her mind, but rather simple things such as walking together and holding hands, or laying down after long days where Maura would throw her legs on top of Jane for her to massage them. After the course of the week, Jane's mind was beginning to dive further into the sexual side of Maura. In some senses it was intimidating, and in other, nothing had ever felt more right.

"Easy, lion." Maura eventually responded.

A small giggle escaped Jane. "It's tiger. Come on let's go." Jane opened the door for Maura as they walked out of her house.

It was small moments like that, where Jane's childish giggle would escape her and Maura would smile in delight knowing she was one of the very few that would ever get to experience such a pure sense of happiness coming from such a beautiful soul.

**I'm slowly getting out of my funk. I know this chapter didn't have as much fun as the others ;) But I feel it was a little sweeter and set the mood for the night. I usually don't like "date nights" but this just sort of happened, so I went with it. Enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

It took about fifteen minutes to make it to the restaurant. It was right in the heart of the city. The restaurant was packed but luckily enough Maura had a reservation and there was no waiting time for seating. The room was dim with a distinct color of red showing up throughout it. Maura had ordered a bottle of one of the higher end wines as they sat down. The pair got a quiet booth in the far off corner. They began sipping their wine slowly while enjoying the fresh bread the waiter had brought out.

"This is a nice place. Have you been here before?" Jane asked.

"Actually, I have not. This is my first time but I have read about it in the newspaper and figured it would be a nice place to try out. A fresh start." Maura winked.

Jane couldn't distract her mind any longer and with the last sentence Maura had spoken. She wanted some of the air cleared. Usually, Maura would be the one searching for the answers to every unsolved problem in her head. However, the ME's approach to this new found subject the pair were discovering was to let it take its course and the true answer will be undeniably obvious when emotions are expelled during intimacy and times of exposure. The doctor understood the layers of love and sexuality and to write a name to every single thing Jane and herself may or may not be experiencing would only in a way narrow the perspective of their situation to certain limits. The doctor understood that these limits could have negative outcomes and provide false ideas. However, unlike the doctor's thorough analyzing of how to progress through their new situation, Jane's mind began to wonder. Jane strived for rules and boundaries. Having everything open to interpretation and limitless only left the detective feeling what she had imagined a false sense of security.

It wasn't that Maura was unsure of what she wanted from Jane. She wanted Jane. Every ounce of her. She wanted Jane to be hers, and hers alone. She only knew that pushing this upon the detective could easily force Jane to run. Until Jane was able to find herself, without the categories and rules controlling her behaviors, Maura would have to remain open to Jane.

"So, what do you-I just. I mean, what are we doing?"

Maura stared back with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, I think the waiter will come back and we can order. This restaurant had received a great rating and has a few chefs with different backgrounds-"

"No, I mean. What do you want out of this?" Jane motioned her hand between the two of them.

"What are you willing to give?" Maura asked back with a slight aggression in her voice. Having the realization hit just how far she had fallen for the detective, only makes situations like these harder. One person wants to give one hundred percent and the other is trying to find their balance.

"I'm not entirely certain, to be honest." Jane answered with not only uncertainty in her answer but uncertainty in her voice in part fear of how Maura was going to respond. She was fearful that Maura would not be willing to wait for her to figure this out or guide her either.

"Do you want our new physical relationship to continue progressing?" Maura asked. _This should be a good starting point because that is something that was not involved with our prior friendship._

Jane smiled involuntarily. "Yes."

"What else would you like, Jane?" Maura asked with every ounce of hope she could muster.

Jane thought for a moment. "I don't think I can handle you sleeping with anyone else right now."

"What about you?"

"Well, I think, by taking our time, we're slowly heading into that direction."

It wasn't the question Maura was asking, but the answer was not at all disappointing. Maura smiled widely as she sipped her wine.

"No. Are you going to have a physical relationship with anyone else?"

Jane scoffed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there, Maura."

Maura giggled in response. She was giddy because of Jane's answer insinuating that she was more committed to the doctor and the fact that Jane had not always had such luck in that department was a somewhat humorous idea. Also, the wine may have played a small piece in it.

Jane continued. "So, is this actually a date?"

"That is what we have been calling it. We can call it something else if you would like."

"So we are dating?"

"Is that what you want?" Maura asked in anticipation.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"I am not asking you to."

Jane stared at her wine glass after hearing Maura's last words. She began toying with the bottom of the wine glass.

"Hello ladies, I am Ben. I will be your waiter tonight. Are you enjoying the wine?"

_Ben has the worst timing in the world._ Maura stared at him slightly wishing he would disappear. Both glanced down at the menu and chose the first appetizing item that appealed to them without flipping past the first page. They were eager for ben to leave. The mood between the two switched into something more neutral after the interruption.

"You really do look nice tonight." Maura added.

"This is how I dress for dates." Jane answered, hoping that would suffice the lingering question in the air.

_There is that word again. _"This is a date?" Maura asked now growing more confused.

_Dumbest genius I know._ A smile spread across Jane's lips regardless.

"Yes, Maura we are dating."

The purest look of happiness spread across Maura's face. Seeing such a beautiful expression and knowing that she was the reason for it only made Jane want to repeat her words over again.

The space between them fell into a comfortable silence. _She said we are dating! I guess I won't need the other game I had found on the internet tonight. She looks beautiful. It's impressive how quickly she was able to admit this. I hope this means we get to explore more tonight physically. _

A smirk spilled across the doctor's face. She slipped her heel off and moved her foot under the table and pressed it against the detective's leg moving it slowly.

Jane nearly choked on her wine.

"Is this how you behave on all your first dates?" Jane asked with slight teasing in her voice.

"When they make me wait this long for one, yes." Maura bantered back.

Ben appeared back at the table with two large plates. Maura immediately removed her leg. "Okay, the Atlantic salmon with steamed vegetables." He placed the plate in front of Maura. "And the sirloin steak with baked potato." The second plate was placed in front of Jane.

Maura withheld a look of frustration while looking at Ben. _It's not his fault. He has no idea._ The two finished their meals with small talking. Unfortunately, Maura could not find an opportunity to tease Jane anymore during the dinner. However, Jane had other ideas in mind for tonight.

They finished their meals with a couple more glasses of wine and decided to skip on dessert. Ben made it back over to the table with the check. The detective eagerly reached to grab it before Maura could get a chance to pay. Jane opened up the book. Maura's credit card was already there.

"Maura, you already paid?" Jane asked slightly annoyed the doctor beat her to it.

"I slipped my credit card to the hostess. Also, I asked you on the date. I should pay." Maura was eager to throw the word "date" into any sentence.

Jane grimaced in response.

The pair walked out to Jane's car to begin the ride back to Maura's. They climbed in and began driving back while unfortunately hitting every red light in Boston. Jane's eyes shifted over to Maura's leg. Maura's dress had risen up slightly while sitting down into the car. She had intentionally left it to show more of her thighs than she should. _Now's my chance for a little revenge._

Jane turned on the radio and slow music filled the air. She laid her hand gently on Maura's knee. Maura glanced over and smiled at the expression of intimacy Jane was offering. Jane began rubbing Maura's knee lightly with her fingers, slowly making its way higher each time and then retracting.

"You shouldn't always pay for dinner, you know?"

Maura inhaled as Jane's hand moved up suddenly. Maura was silent in response.

"I don't think you should be playing footsie on the first date either."

Jane's hand started to make its way up to Maura's inner thighs. Maura bit her lip, afraid that if she let out a counter-response to any of Jane's comments, it would cause Jane to stop.

"It's a shame there is so much traffic. I wonder what else we could be doing." Jane added suggestively. Her hand continued playing slowly between Maura's thighs. Her fingers would drag across lightly, moving up and down on her closest thigh. Maura began to grow hot. She involuntarily spread her legs slightly.

"We could pull over." Maura suggested. Patience wasn't her strongest point in moments like this.

"It's our first date. You deserve to be treated like a lady." Jane countered.

The ME bit her lip as Jane continued playing. She pushed her hips up slightly in reaction as Jane moved up farther on her legs. Jane didn't even glance from the road. Her hand retracted slightly only to be placed back where it had just explored.

"You are teasing me." The doctor stated.

"Why would I do that?" Jane asked as her hand began pushing up Maura's dress higher.

"Please do not start something you cannot finish." Maura added. Her sexual frustration had been at a high lately.

They pulled up into the drive way of Maura's home.

"What makes you think I can't finish?" The detective turned her head completely at Maura with dark eyes of desire.

**I think our ladies deserve some fun, don't you? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Maura glanced back over at Jane. Jane's last statement caught her breath and made it slightly hard to breathe. The detective stared back with daring eyes. Maura reached for the door handle and fumbled twice before finally being able to open it. Jane smirked to herself seeing the obvious excitement she had caused in her. The doctor pushed open the car door and stepped out. Her legs wobbled as she stood completely on her feet. _I can hardly walk. She had better not be teasing._ Jane slowly followed Maura. They stood at the door as Maura fumbled with her keys, the fact that Jane went out of her way to toy with the back of Maura's dress only made the process longer. Jane took her fingers hooking the fabric of the dress and dragging her finger across the back of the doctor's thigh. She finally opened the door and they entered inside.

The detective made her way over to the couch and sat down as Maura set down her handbag next to the table at the door.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please." Jane's nerves started to react; she figured the wine would help calm them in one way or another.

Maura entered the kitchen and returned back with two glasses of wine. She sat down next to Jane and handed her the glass. They each took a sip while staring at each other. Maura could tell that Jane was slowly losing her nerve. Maura set down her glass on the table clearly showing Jane that she was ready to get started. Jane still held on to her glass contemplating what she should do next.

"Jane Rizzoli, you did NOT just tease me in the car the whole way home and lose your nerve the second we walked through the door."

"I uh" Jane cleared her throat. "I'm just-

"You started this, now you have to finish it. Those were the terms. You can either gather your courage and do what you've been thinking about doing all night, let alone the past few years, or we can forget about all of this." Maura stated with an unquestionable aggression in her voice. She was more than turned on, she needed _something_ from Jane. Anything at this point.

_Maura Isles just told me to grow some balls and kiss her. _

Maura was able to jab at Jane where she knew she would react. Jane would either go one of two ways. She would gather her courage or walk away as if it had never happened and Maura was being ridiculous. She was too far in now. Jane glared back into Maura's eyes almost challenging what Maura had said. What happened next took Maura by surprise.

Jane lightly pushed Maura back into the corner of the couch. Maura was now lying down as Jane crawled on top of her. Jane flipped her hair all onto one side and slowly leaned her head in to meet Maura's lips. It was quite possibly the slowest, most tender form of aggression Jane had ever shown. Maura's lips parted slowly allowing Jane's tongue to play with hers. The detective dipped her tongue into the doctor's mouth while slowly pushing her body against every inch of Maura's skin. Maura's dress was slowly starting to rise up her legs. Maura was dying for more attention. Her arms reached to Jane's hips and held them, letting her fingers slowly sneak their way underneath the hem of the shirt. Her tongue dived into the detective's mouth and she felt Jane immediately begin sucking on it. That sensation alone drove Maura wild and she let out a low guttural moan in response. Hearing the moan made Jane push her hips into Maura's. Jane's tongue started to trace the outline of Maura's bottom lip. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it lightly, letting it go with a small bite. Maura's eyes fluttered opened when she felt Jane pull back. The detective stared up at her with dark eyes and an obvious look of attraction in them. Jane began kissing Maura's neck and stopped at her ear.

"Spread your legs." She whispered.

Maura shuddered. She lightly whispered. "Oh, god." Maura couldn't decide if this was going painfully slow for her, or way to fast because she could hardly handle what Jane was doing to her. The slow tenderness Jane was expressing only reconfirmed Maura's analysis of how much Jane felt for her.

Maura spread her legs lightly. Her dress had risen up all the way to her stomach now. Jane glanced down and could see through Maura's red lingerie that she was clearly soaked for her.

Jane thought back again. _Red or black._

"Fuck." Jane breathed out while looking down.

"Yes, please." Maura raised her hips ever so slightly when she responded.

Jane's eyes met Maura's. The ME could tell that the detective was not turning back at this point.

"Bedroom, now." Jane growled.

Maura loved the new found aggression Jane was showing, but wouldn't let Jane be completely in charge.

"Only if you take those off." Maura nodded towards Jane's pants.

Jane blushed slightly. She knew she was just as turned on as Maura and it would be more than obvious in her cotton blue underwear. Maura glanced up again at Jane hesitating.

"Now." She looked at Jane in the eye. Jane took off her shoes first then stood up slightly and began undoing the belt of her pants. She was taking longer than Maura wanted. The doctor stood up, while kicking off her shoes, and helping Jane undo her pants. Maura pulled the pants all the way down while getting a glance that Jane was soaked for her.

Maura stared up at her and smirked clearly satisfied with Jane's situation. Maura grabbed the hem at the bottom of Jane's shirt and slowly tugged her into the direction of the bedroom while leaning up to kiss her slightly. Maura opened the door to the bedroom and pushed Jane all the way until she landed on her bed. She crawled on top of her and sat on her hips. She stared down at the detective and leaned in to start unbuttoning her shirt.

"God, you're so sexy."

Jane was breathing hard in response. As Maura was leaning over her, nervous fingers toyed with the back of Maura's zipper on her dress and were finally able to undo it. Maura sat up again pushing herself on to Jane's hips and grabbed the bottom of her dress and throwing it over the top of herself. Clearly not wanting to be bothered to lose contact with Jane and step out of the dress. Maura leaned back over and finished unbuttoning the last button on the red shirt. She leaned in and began kissing the top of detective's breasts. Jane inhaled and in response began moving her hips into Maura. Maura pushed back with harder force. The doctor was being stimulated from the pressure of Jane's hips and vice versa. Jane bit back a moan trying not to allow it to escape.

"Mm, I love it when you moan for me. Don't ever stop it again." Maura leaned up and bit Jane's neck. She lay down completely on top of the detective. She began rhythmically pushing her hips into Jane while sucking on her lips. Her hands began cupping Jane's breasts. It was almost too much for Jane to handle. The detective's hands went to Maura's hips and pushed her harder into herself.

Jane let out a deep moan again. Her hips began moving faster in response.

Jane was nearly breathless. "Maura, you have to slow down or I'm going to- Jane bit her lip.

"No you're not. Not yet." Maura breathed in her ear while stopping slightly.

Maura reached her hand down between the two of them. She looked down as she played with the hem of Jane's underwear, peeking inside. She moved her body down and pulled Jane's underwear off. She took hers off as well and stared back up at Jane. She watched as Jane stood mesmerized at what Maura was doing. Maura reached up, not breaking eye contact with Jane and undid her bra as well. She lean over to Jane and began kissing her again. She reached for Jane's hand and placed it on her breast. Jane began to tug and pull on Maura's nipple. The doctor's hand reached down and slid between Jane's folds feeling for the first time how wet she was for her.

Jane pulled back for a second. "I don't usually-

"I love it." Maura went back to kissing her and slid her tongue back in to massage hers. Jane's hips were moving slightly. She began to rub her clit slightly in slow circles. Jane was losing her patience.

"Inside."

Maura bit her lip and looked at Jane for a few seconds, adoring every bit of her.

Maura pushed two fingers inside of her and began pumping. Jane moaned instantly. Maura was so turned on from hearing Jane finally moan for her. The detective's hips began to follow Maura's thrusts. Jane's hand squeezed tighter onto Maura's breast causing Maura to bite her neck. That's all it took. Jane moaned loudly and Maura could feel the muscles inside of her tightening around her fingers.

Jane breathed out heavily. Maura looked at Jane's face analyzing her expression. Jane placed a small kiss on Maura's lips. They laid there staring at each other for a few moments. Jane continued placing small pecks on the doctor's lips. Eventually the kissing led to Jane flipping over Maura and hovering over her. Suddenly, there was a noise downstairs.

It was Angela.

"Maura, where's Bass?" She was shouting up the stairs. Bass was in the small office room Maura had downstairs.

"It's been weird weather lately, and I don't know much about turtles, but I just worry about him." Angela continued shouting.

Maura did not want to stop.

"Don't answer. She'll go away." Maura began kissing Jane again. Maura was too turned on to stop, especially after watching Jane cum. Jane had a look of fright on her face but complied with the kissing.

"Is Jane here?" Angela had discovered Jane's pants downstairs and began folding them. Angela made her way upstairs.

"What temperatures do turtles usually stay in in a healthy environment?" Angela continued talking.

Jane stopped. _This is too weird. _Maura couldn't take it.

"TORTIOSE!" Maura yelled loudly.

"Oh, you are home." Angela turned the doorknob on the bedroom door.

Jane rolled off of Maura and pulled the covers over herself.

Angela glanced at the bed and at the two of them. Her face went blank.

"Oh." Angela closed the door. Angela walked away with a smile.

Jane put her hands over her face and sunk into the bed.

Maura let out possibly the most frustrated sigh in the world.

**Well? I know, I know. Seriously, poor Maura. **


	14. Chapter 14

Maura glanced over at Jane who had her hands over her face. _Jane is obviously embarrassed. It's going to take quite a while to get back what we just had. I'm still so turned on, but Angela kind of ruined the mood._

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" She practically groaned.

"I'm just going to take a shower; I'll be back in a little bit." Maura left the bed quickly and walked to the bathroom. Jane's eyes glanced up just to catch the backside of Maura. _Damn._ Maura turned the water on and leaned against the sink, letting out a small sigh. _Three steps forward and two steps back. It will take Jane awhile to feel comfortable around me, let alone this situation again. Even though her own mother has inquired about her sexuality with me, there is no way it will be an easy transition for Jane._ She tied up her hair, and stepped into the shower.

Jane lay in bed contemplating her thoughts._ No doubt about it now. Ma knows. Her aggressive, sarcastic, detective daughter is gay. Well, not gay gay, just with Maura, kinda gay. God, that was so hot though. I came so hard._ Her mind flashed back to minutes ago. _Maura has been so patient with me. Even after I've been teasing her. Well, to be honest, she did give me an ultimatum. It's hot when she takes charge. It seems like she has wanted this for a long time. This is so weird to explain to Ma. She thinks me and Maura are sleeping together. Well, we kind of slept together. Maura just didn't get as much fun as I did. What difference does it make if I try to explain to Ma that we aren't sleeping together, it's still partially true. Well, except for Maura not having-she is so sexy. _Her mind flashed back to watching her ass move to the bathroom. _Ma is going to think we slept together no matter what. _Jane smirked to herself. _Might as well make it true, at least._ For once in her life, Jane gathered her courage in a situation regarding her sexuality and went with it. She was smirking the whole time she got up. Partially because she knew how much she would shock Maura with her new bravery. _She won't expect a thing._

Maura was letting the warm water cascade down her body, while trying to lose her train of thought about the two of them in bed together. She was trying to calm her body down. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She saw Jane through the glass window, stripping the rest of her top off.

"Jane?"

Jane pushed into the shower completely naked, and pushed Maura up against the wall. She held the doctor's wrists with both of her hands and began sucking on her neck. Maura's knees began to wobble. She let out a small moan. Jane's hand went up to cup her breast. She pulled back from Maura and glanced into her eyes with fierceness. She attacked Maura's mouth, dipping her tongue inside, massaging her tongue roughly. Jane pushed her hips into Maura's. Maura now had one free hand, and she reached around with it to grab Jane's ass pulling her closer into her. Maura spread her legs slightly allowing for Jane to pressure herself into her. Jane pulled back and began kissing Maura down her neck to her chest. She glanced up at Maura with one final look while taking her nipple into her mouth. She gave the sexiest look to Maura as Maura watched. She began to suck on it. She'd flick it slightly with her tongue and pull on it with her lips. Maura was losing her balance.

Jane noticed that the doctor was going to need a little help in this predicament. Jane stood up straight and grabbed the ME's leg, holding it around her. Her hand played on the other thigh standing up against the wall. Her fingers dragged along the thigh nearly reaching where Maura wanted her most. Jane's face was just inches from Maura's.

She breathed. "What do you want?"

Maura was breathing heavy. She reached down for the detective's hand that was playing on her thigh. She grabbed it and guided her fingers inside of her. As soon as Jane entered her, Maura let out a loud moan. _Fuck. _That was all it took for Jane to want to drive the doctor over the edge as soon as possible. Jane began pumping her fingers into the doctor. Maura's arms went instinctively around Jane's neck. She was being held up by the detective and the detective alone. If Jane let go, she would nearly fall to the ground with how weak her legs felt. Jane wanted more and added a third finger. Maura was trying to make this moment last as long as possible. It was completely unexpected, and yet it felt so right. She had wanted Jane for so long, never had she imagined it being just when she thought Jane would never gather the courage.

Maura's nails dug into Jane's back tighter.

Jane breathed heavy into Maura's ear. "Fuck."

Hearing the detective use that word was the one and only time Maura found it completely appropriate. She lost control, and the waves pushed through her body. She moaned into Jane's ear. She enjoyed hearing every second of it. As soon as Maura's orgasm road through her, Jane felt her body nearly fall lump in her arms.

Jane let out a small giggle at how exhausted the ME was. The doctor looked up to figure out why Jane was laughing. Jane just stared back with eyes of adoration. She pressed a small kiss to Maura's forehead. Maura melted.

_If I wasn't in love with her before, I definitely am now. Wow._

Jane reached over to the shower knobs and turned them off. Maura's knees were still slightly week. The detective grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Maura, she grabbed a second one for herself. They exited the shower.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" Jane turned toward her and looked her in the eye.

"I, I… thank you." She nearly spit out how she felt for her. She was so caught up in the moment she forgot how Jane may react to her next words. Although Jane was obviously showing signs of interest, it was too much of a risk to take at this moment in time. It was too soon to share such deep emotions.

Jane glared back at her, in question.

"I'm not finished."


	15. Chapter 15

Maura followed Jane out to the bedroom and they spent the whole night exploring each other's bodies. For the first time, there was no underlying rule, or sticking to the social norms of their relationship, rather it was simple and pure. They woke up hours later with lack of sleep, but still not wanting to waste the day away. Jane spent another twenty minutes sleeping as Maura got ready and showered. The detective thought about joining her twice, but her eye lids could not lift up as easily as they usually would be able to. Her eye lids fell heavy and she drifted back to sleep before she could smell bacon cooking downstairs. _Mmm, bacon. I'm getting more than I bargained for. _Jane took another sniff of the air. _Never mind, its turkey bacon. Damn, Maura, always teasing. _ She pulled herself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She was eager to see if the coffee has already been brewed. Maura was standing by the stove just finishing cooking the last few pieces. Maura looked up.

"Good morning." She said it with a knowing smile. She had no doubt in her mind that it was a good morning. Maura was already dressed. She had on a white blouse and darker grey slacks. Her hair was curled slightly, giving her waves around her face. She walked up to Jane and planted a kiss on her lips. Jane was slightly taken back from it but still appreciative.

Jane smirked back. "Morning."

"I made your coffee. I heard you get up." Maura brought over a Boston Police Department mug over to Jane. It made Jane smile at the thought of how blended their lives and careers were. Jane was in dark blue gym shorts and an old black t-shirt; still her pajama clothes.

"Are you hungry? I made breakfast." Maura began making Jane's plate before she had even responded. Jane glanced up at her without answering. The doctor continued, "After last night, it is important to replenish-

Angela made a loud noise as she walked into the kitchen obviously coming from the guest house. Both women turned their head to her. Jane had an obvious look of disappointment on her face. _Shit._

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite daughters." Angela walked over with an obvious knowing smile on her face.

"I thought you had work today?" Jane asked, hoping Angela would leave quickly.

"Stanley said he didn't need me today because he is training some new girl to help out so I don't have to work weekends anymore. Anyways, how was your girls' night?" Angela asked with a tone insinuating she knew everything.

Jane spit out her coffee. "I have to go walk Jo. I gotta go."

"What, no. I thought you two had something to tell me." Angela answered with disappointment.

"Jane, you should eat breakfast. After last night-

"I have NO idea what you're talking about, MA or MAURA." Jane spit back. Jane glared at Maura to warn her she was not interested in the topic. She obviously did not want to dive into this conversation now or possibly ever. With that, Jane was out the door, nearly running for her car. Maura looked slightly insulted as she analyzed Jane's reaction, but knew better of what Jane's intentions were with the comment.

Angela turned to Maura as soon as Jane left.

"Alright, spill it, Maura. How long?" Angela asked.

Maura contemplated the question uncertain about what exactly Angela was asking. _How long did the sex last? How long did I last? I didn't last long at all. How long did it take to have sex? I don't think Jane wants her mother to know anything because she left so eagerly for the door when Angela walked in._ Maura's face showed every thought that passed through her head.

"What do you mean 'how long?'" Maura asked honestly uncertain of which question Angela was referring to.

"How long have you and Jane been 'ya know'?" Angela nudged her and nodded her head.

"Angela, I don't understand what you're referring to."

"Did Jane tell you not to tell me anything? Maura! You have to. Jane doesn't tell me anything, you're the only link I have to the rest of her life other than Frankie."

"Jane did no such thing." Maura wasn't budging from her stance.

"Well, just tell me this then. Are you two a couple?"

Maura sighed slightly. She couldn't hide her small face of frustration. "No."

Angela smiled brightly, absorbing the look of Maura's face. "Oooooooooh! But you want to! You got it bad for my Janie."

Maura glanced back up to Angela's face slightly dumbfounded that Angela was able to determine how deep her emotions ran for her daughter within the course of seconds.

"How did you know?"

"Maura, baby, I have always known. You two have been eyeing each other for years now. That's part of the reason I've been calling you family. I knew it would only be sooner or later that you two would take the plunge."

"Well, we're not anything yet. Jane should be telling you this information though. It would be inappropriate for me to share this without Jane's permission."

"Fine, fine. As long as I know my two babies are finally getting along like they are SUPPOSED to." Angela winked. She left the room glowing. Maura turned down and stared into her coffee mug. She glanced at the counter and saw she had a new text message. She turned on her phone. Scratch that, six new text messages.

Jane: Do not tell her anything!

Jane: Don't let her guilt trip you.

Jane: Be very illusive.

Jane: Maur, I know you can't lie..but if you could, just bend the truth this once…

Jane: Oh, god. Why haven't you responded?

Jane: I'm assuming Ma knows everything now.

Another text message came in as Maura held her phone.

Jane: And now she is calling me…great. You're in trouble now.

Maura smiled as she read all of the text messages. It was in an odd way endearing how much Jane ran from her mother, yet would do anything for her.

Jane sat at her apartment on the couch still in her pajamas. She was holding the phone as she saw her mother's face bright up on the screen for the fourth time.

"Ma, what?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, don't you answer the phone like that to me."

"What do you need, Ma?" Jane was trying to keep it short. She figured by answering the phone now she would make her mother lay off for a little while longer before the true inquisition started.

"Nothing! I just wanted to check in on my _daughter_ after she had left so abruptly." Angela waved her hands up in the air as she walked around in the guest house.

"If this is about what you think you saw last night, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I think what I saw last night was my daughter finally growing a pair."

Jane blushed slightly from the statement. _First Maura, now Ma, does no one think I have guts around here?_

"Ma! Don't talk like that. It's not lady-like." Jane was still surprised by her mother's language. Also, it didn't hurt to deflect in this situation.

"Lady-like? And where are your manners, Jane Rizzoli? Finally you and Maura get together and you can't even tell your own mother?"

"What? Ma, you're-

"And you're not even a couple yet! You can't treat Maura like that!"

"Ma, I gotta go. Jo is about to flood my apartment if I don't take her outside." Jane hung up. She was still analyzing her mother's words.

Jane took Jo Friday outside after throwing on a sweater. _Why is she upset with me about not establishing who I'm seeing, rather the fact that I just slept with Maura, a woman? And she wants us to be a couple. I'm not even treating Maura badly. What does she mean I can't treat her like that? Like what? _Jane's mind sifted through the conversation she had just had. Although she kept analyzing all the words her mother had used, she knew deep down what her mother was getting across. It was okay that she loved Maura, but it was not okay to string Maura along. It wasn't fair to Maura. Her phone buzzed twice as she continued walking.

Maura: I did the best I could but you know I cannot lie.

Maura: If I'm in trouble, what kind of punishment does that entail? ;)

Jane smiled as she read the messages.

Jane: No sex for a week.

Maura: False.

Jane: Have dinner with me tonight.

Maura: TWO dates in a row? New record for Jane Rizzoli.

Maura's sense of humor has really been growing over the years, especially with Jane's influence. Frost and Korsak rubbed off on her a bit as well.

Jane: Is that a joke? I guess I can assume that's a 'no' on the date then.

Maura: No, wait, Jane. I'd love to have dinner. I was just joking.

Jane: Thought so. I'm cooking for you. See you at 6pm.

Jane: So the record is clear. We are dating as of now.

Maura smiled ear to ear as she read the last of Jane's texts. They had gone so far together, yet, they still had so much to talk about. There was so much air to clear.

**I think I got a little cutesy here, but, uh. Yeah. Like I said, I'm not usually fond of the date thing, but I guess when I go out, I go all out; full-pansy-status. Enjoy! What do you ladies think our couple needs to clear up?**


	16. Chapter 16

The day took quite obviously too long. Maura continuously stared at the clock while tackling some of her "light" reading and knocking small errands out of the way. Jane's head swarmed with how to prepare for their official "date". The night before was not technically a date until mid-way through after the jokes had settled and they declared it so. The clock was hitting 4:17 and Jane was still uncertain about what to prepare for dinner tonight. Her mind began to wonder over all the past meals that her mother had ever made her, and all the meals Maura would find acceptable to eat. Although the doctor would indulge in some small snacks with Jane, she tried to keep her diet healthy and consistent.

_Lasagna. No. Casserole. No. Steak. That sounds delicious right now but I know Maura wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would. I should do something memorable. I want to make tonight special. Pizza. Pizza is always good. Not exactly healthy though, unless._ Jane took off to the grocery store quickly and picked up a number of ingredients to make the pizza tonight. All of which, could be as healthy as possible. She even bought wheat flour. By the time she arrived back home, the clock was ticking 5:06. _Shit. I'm not even ready yet. Maura is going to have to help me make tonight's dinner if either of us are going to want to eat. _Jane jumped up and headed into the shower. She was able to quickly get dressed. She threw on her nicer pair of dark jeans and a burgundy shirt. She forwent the undershirt allowing a more appreciating view of her cleavage. She rearranged her hair and applied a small amount of make-up on. As she put on the last of her make-up and glanced back at the mirror. The buzzer rang. She glanced at the clock. 5:47pm. _Impatient doctor._ Jane slightly amused herself with the word "patient" in "impatient" combined with the word "doctor" as she allowed the doctor in and awaited her arrival at her apartment door.

She headed to the door and opened it up to see a stunning Maura Isles. Maura wore a black leather skirt with black boots and a blue top that accentuated one or rather two of her most promising features. The detective stared in awe of the other woman as always. Although before she was quick to turn her head and make a comment without fully appreciating the view of the doctor, she felt welcome now to stare and admire. Jane smiled. "Hi." The ME beamed back. Jane walked up to her and planted a long kiss on the doctor's lips. In response, the doctor reached around Jane's back and held herself to her in a warm embrace. She leaned back after the kiss was finished. "Hi. I could get used to you greeting me like this."

"That's the plan. Oh, also, about dinner."

"You burnt it already?" Maura smiled up.

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, but unless you don't want to eat tonight, you're helping me." She turned Maura around and gently pushed her towards the kitchen while smacking her bum lightly.

"What are we making?"

"Pizza."

"Jane…" Maura began to whine.

"Relax. It's all that healthy stuff you like."

Maura glanced around at the counter to see all the ingredients laid out ready to be prepared. She took notice that Jane went out of her way to buy the more natural, organic ingredients.

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you, doctor." Jane was uncorking a bottle of wine before pouring Maura a glass. She settled with beer herself. As much as she knew that Maura loved when she would drink wine with her, it's hard to pick wine over beer especially paired with pizza.

They began making the dough together while heating the oven. The pair took turns slicing and dicing all the ingredients they were including. Maura was cutting the pepperoni into slices.

"Give me a piece, Maur."

"You should wait until when dinner is served." Jane moved closer to Maura, trying to stick her fingers where the knife was slicing.

"Jane, careful. Move your hand, you'll get hurt." Maura did not want to stop cutting as for Jane was the one putting herself in danger.

Maura glanced up at Jane to gauge her reaction. As soon as Maura had done so, Jane let out a loud gasp. She immediately brought her finger up to her mouth and held it there.

"Jane! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Maura felt genuinely guilty for Jane's finger. Jane's eyes shined and she reached with her other hand grabbing a piece of pepperoni and putting it into her mouth, while removing her "injured" finger. She smiled brightly at Maura. Maura made a sour face. In reaction, the detective started giggling.

"Jane, that is NOT funny." The detective grabbed another piece of pepperoni and held it in front of Maura's mouth. At first Maura did not even respond to the gesture until an idea sparked. Eager to seek revenge, Maura took this as her opportunity. She grabbed Jane's hand and let the pepperoni slice fall into her mouth, while taking Jane's finger and sliding it in as well. She sucked on Jane's finger lightly while making erotic eye contact. She watched as Jane inhaled deeply from observing. Then suddenly the detective felt teeth clamp down hard onto her finger.

"Ow! Maura!" The doctor bit her. Jane immediately withdrew her finger.

Now it was the ME who began giggling at Jane's reaction.

"You bit me!" Jane grimaced.

Maura continued giggling.

"Okay. Very funny. Laugh it up." Jane continued.

"That's what you get." Maura was bent over laughing now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's put the pizza in the oven."

They piled up the remainder of the toppings onto the pizza and set it in the oven. They sat at the counter as they waited for their meal to be baked.

They sat quietly together on the stools each sipping their own beverage. Maura's legs were slightly linked with Jane's as they turned to face each other. She smiled sweetly, enjoying the small moment of silence they were sharing in peace.

Meanwhile, Jane's mind was suddenly rushing again with the implications of their "relationship". Eventually, Jane broke the silence, needing sudden clarity to all of her questions.

She thought for a moment how to phrase her question appropriately. "Maura, how long have you felt like this?"

The doctor took a minute to analyze the question. She began to interpret what she could see as a long line of questions coming her way which would cause her to dive deeper into the emotions she was keeping unseen for the sake of Jane's security.

"Like what exactly?"

"You know, like, how long have you had feelings for me? Beyond friendship?"

Maura exhaled slightly knowing full well that there was no escape, and Jane's comfort level is on the verge of being challenged.

"Since the day I met you."

"I'm serious!" Jane took Maura's line as a corny joke. Her mind flashed back to her prostitute attire.

"I'm serious! I mean, your clothes were horrible, but I loved your facial features. You carried yourself very well. Straight posture and you had a sense of power in your voice. Well, your voice alone I enjoyed."

"My voice? Really?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's incredibly sexy." Jane blushed slightly from the comment.

"Right. Well, I mean, what about emotional feelings? That was all physical. When did you feel for me more than a friend?"

Maura began to analyze the possible outcomes of these question scenarios. Either way, she knew by the end of it, Jane would have all the answers she was seeking.

"Jane, I have to be honest with you." Jane smiled back at Maura. She continued.

"I don't know if I had ever felt anything with you as a friend. I think back to our relationship and how it all started. Do not misinterpret what I am saying. We were and are friends, I just think that it is possible that my feelings may have always been a little deeper for you than either you nor I had anticipated. I never really let my mind wander the thoughts, until the past few months, what it would be like with you in physical intimacy, but once I did, I realized there was a whole other part of our relationship that we were missing all together. Or at least I was missing, because I was still uncertain of the feelings you held for me. My mind glances back at all the times I tried to set you up on dates, genuinely hoping you would find someone. Not that I wanted you with anyone else, but it would clear up some of our boundaries, and make out emotional and physical relationship a little easier to comprehend. You had always stated your sexuality as exclusively straight, and I didn't really let my mind wander past that in searching for options for the confusing emotions I was experiencing. When I look back at our whole history together, I can't help but think that I ever thought of you as just a friend. When I look back at it, I see myself so precariously IN love with you, that I could not even comprehend how to handle that you would not even consider me an option. That is, until I stepped back and noticed that you were staring at me the same way I was staring at you.

Maura's eyes met the detectives. Jane stared back as she watched Maura unravel possibly ever emotion she was feeling straight from her heart. Jane knew that this collection of thoughts were well-kept until this moment for it was one of the few times that Maura's brain jumped from sentence to sentence in no particular order, stating exactly what came to mind. Maura usually spoke so calculated; with such precision in her words, leading together a coherent string of thoughts that all built on to each other, until this moment. There was always a beginning, middle and an end with Maura. Each sentence always built onto the last until this random string of thoughts escaped her mouth. Jane's mouth went dry, as she was searching for the words to respond. Her heart had quickened in pace. Maura continued.

"Jane, I love you. I'm IN love with you. If you don't feel the same way, that is okay. I understand. I just, I think it is time for you to truly know."

Jane glanced back uncertain what to do.

The buzzer on the oven went off.

**A/N** **Wow. I hope all of you had a nice weekend. This is probably my favorite chapter of the whole story. We will have to see where it goes from here. I put in the summary that this will probably be a quick story, and it seems to have turned into anything but! I should probably readjust that. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. **


	17. Chapter 17

Jane readjusted in her stool. She began to fidget. It was funny, because her mind was practically frozen in thought whereas her body continued to move every muscle. Maura began searching her eyes in an attempt to understand what exactly it was Jane was processing. She searched her facial muscles to try and recognize any emotions she could see. All Maura truly saw was the fidgeting and assumed Jane was uncomfortable with this newly expressed information.

Maura let out a small sigh. It was obvious she was holding her breath in anticipation of Jane's response. She let the disappointment of the silence finally reach her. It was an odd feeling to feel uncomfortable with someone who usually defines your comfort. She got up and did the only thing that made sense at the moment. She took the pizza out of the oven. She places it on top of the cooling rack and glanced back over at Jane. Her mind began to wonder what she should do next. _Should I stay? I should probably leave. Jane feels uncomfortable. This is very unfortunate. It may be possible that I have misunderstood Jane's feelings for me and possibly analyzed information that was not truly there._ A voice broke her thoughts. Jane was still turned away from Maura.

"How come you've never told me before?" Jane asked; her voice nearly cracking while the words escaped her mouth.

Maura began to analyze the back of Jane's head the best she could to figure out what Jane was feeling. "Well, it would be safe to say THIS is one of the reasons." Maura's frustration began to show slightly.

Jane remained quiet. The air grew thicker between the two of them. It was as if everywhere in the room felt slightly uncomfortable and hard to breathe and the closer both of them would physically get to each other the more intense it would make it. Maura couldn't stand that Jane wasn't looking at her directly as she spoke. She felt that at least she had deserved that much from her friend. Her eyes began to sting with the tears reaching at the back of them. Her nose began to make it hard to breathe._ I can't be here anymore._

"I am going to grab my bag and drive home." Maura began to walk past Jane, towards the door where she had sat down her handbag. As she was walking past, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with Jane, she felt a hand grab onto her wrist. It pulled slightly firm but still gentle. She turned around and faced Jane in the process. It was obvious her eyes were fighting off the tears as well. Maura's face scrunched up as she analyzed just what exactly Jane's emotional state was telling her. Maura's heart felt as if it were being torn thread by thread. She waited for a vocal response from Jane.

Jane's mouth slightly opened but no words fell from it. Maura began to feel the disappointment grow. With that alone, she felt as though three threads were torn at once as her heart dangled together, holding on by the few threads left but nearly completely torn. She began shaking her head, no longer able to hold back the tears that were sitting at the back of her eyes. She pulled her hand from Jane's grip, turning around and walking towards the door. She grabbed her handbag and began to reach for the doorknob when again, she heard a voice.

"NO!" Jane practically yelled. She stood up and took a few steps toward the doctor.

"No? That's seriously what you have-

"NO. I said."

"Jane, you can't just say-

"No, you listen. You can't just lay that all on me. You can't just say everything that you've figured out, you're feeling, over the past few months and expect me to sum it up for you in the course of seconds. I haven't figured out everything yet! You've gotten to sit here, analyze and understand what you're feeling for months! Or even years! Hell if I know because you HID it from me for so long. You don't make me the bad guy because I'm still trying to figure out something that is BRAND NEW to me. I'm not the bad guy because I don't know how to respond. YOU'RE the bad guy because you hide everything you've ever felt for me, spit it all out at once as things start to develop and when IIIII can't respond, you walk away as if you had suspected as much all along. That is NOT fair." Jane's bottom lip quivered.

Maura's heart hurt at the fact that Jane had called her the "bad guy". She began to think of her thoughts and how to respond next.

Jane spit out one last sentence. "You have to be just as patient with me as you were with yourself in figuring this all out." Jane's voice nearly cracked at the end of that sentence.

Maura's eyes reached up to Jane's and held them. The amount of emotion held between both pair of eyes was incredible. The amount of feelings that have gone unexpressed for years. The depth of each emotion one felt for the other was nearly released as each second had gone by as they continued with their locked eyes. Maura wanted to point out how poorly Jane may have reacted to her feelings for her if she had told her months ago. She wanted to explain that it's not easy to express something like this. She wanted to say that she feared for their friendship. She wanted to explain that Jane had probably been feeling exactly what she had and had had just as much time to figure it out as she had. With that last statement though, she knows she has no true evidence of that. She knew that all of her reasons were just excuses for her failing to having expressed sooner. She felt herself bite back on her pride, and take everything for what it's worth.

"I, I- Maura tried to respond.

"Stay." Jane nearly pleaded.

Maura smiled at the remark. She thought in her head, _As if I have a choice._ She let out her smile into a full grown grin as she glanced down at her feet, blushing slightly.

A small chuckle escaped Jane's lips as she saw the thoughts dance across Maura's face.

Maura looked up, and with loving eyes responded. "Okay."

"Okay." Jane nearly sounded surprised.

"Okay." Maura reconfirmed.

Jane smiled.

**So, uhh… I apologize profusely for the delayed updating. Here are my excuses. I had finals for school about a month ago and it was important to focus on that. Then shortly after…I had my birthday…and then I was in Europe for a couple of weeks. (BTW, that was awesome. I went to Prague and Budapest. Gorgeous). Then additionally, I had to get back into my writing groove. Again, I'm sorry. **** I hope I haven't lost my "groove" completely.**


	18. Chapter 18

The silence between them felt comfortable again. Both uncertain though how to start the conversation that both of their thoughts shared.

"Um, let's eat then." Jane motioned over to the cooling pizza.

The doctor slowly moved over to the chairs where they were originally sitting. Jane walked over to the pizza and took out her pizza cutter that she had used only once but had for over seven years. Something about being Italian and not owning certain culinary items, such as said pizza cutter, was off-putting to the detective's mother. Angela took it upon herself to supply Jane with the majority of her kitchen items. Jane continued to cut the pizza into eighths. They were smaller slices, but she figured it would help it cool quicker if it's still hot which it seemed to be.

The ME watched from her chair as Jane concentrated on making the cuts as straight as possible. Maura couldn't help but smirk at how focused Jane was at such a menial task. She placed two slices on each plate and placed a plate in front of Maura. The dough was a little flimsy and it was obvious that holding the pizza would be an annoying way to eat it, unlike most pizza. Jane brought out some silverware to help with the process. She sat down next to the doctor and took a swig off her beer. Maura glanced over at Jane to see that they were ready to start eating. Each of them cut a piece and took their first bite. Maura's face turned sour and then quickly fixed itself to blank. She glanced over at Jane. Jane's face hid nothing. Jane spit her food into her napkin and folded it up. It tasted like soggy, cheesy, oily bread.

"God, that's horrible!" Jane whined.

Maura was able to swallow her piece. She began laughing.

"Yes, it really is bad. I don't understand how we made bad pizza."

Jane smiled because Maura found humor in it.

"Jesus, that was disgusting. I'm going to call Tony's pizza. Yuck. That was gross." Jane got up and tossed the whole pizza into the trash, she knew Joe Friday wouldn't even want a bite. Maura moved to the living room and put on the TV. She flipped through the channels until it landed on the first movie she found. "The Sweetest Thing" was now playing on the TV. The two women in the movie were continuing their road trip. Jane moved over to the couch with Maura's wine glass and her beer in hand.

"It's going to be like an hour before they get here. Apparently they're slammed tonight." Jane announced.

"That's okay. We can just watch this until then." They watched in silence. Maura eventually moved closer and closer to Jane. The detective noticed the obvious attempt at cuddling Maura was ensuing. She smiled, and lifted her arm to place it around Maura. She glanced down at the doctor to only see a smile spread across her face. Maura lifted her hand and left it in Jane's thigh.

"I.." Jane cleared her throat. "I like this."

"Yes." Maura smiled wider and they kept the silence between them.

They continued to watch the movie in silence. Then a scene popped up. Christina Applegate's character dropped her lip gloss cap to the bottom of the car floor. Cameron Diaz's character decided to retrieve it by placing her head between Applegate's legs, allowing a motorist to drive by and think that Diaz was going down on Applegate's character. It was a silly, goofy scene, but it couldn't help but bring some ideas to Maura's head. Although they had spent the night exploring each other's bodies, neither of them had gone down on the other. Maura's mind began to race, and she absentmindedly began tracing her fingers along Jane's thigh. It is funny how easily your mind can turn to sex when you're in the company of the right person. Even silly or small implications can get your body going within seconds. Jane's head turned to Maura's hand and smiled down to the mischievous doctor.

"Something I can help you with, doctor?" Jane asked unknowingly of what was truly on Maura's mind.

Maura straightened up. She grabbed Jane's beer out of her hand.

"Jane, take off your pants."

"Hmm, why?" Jane asked still oblivious to what Maura was thinking.

"Please, I just want to do something…"

Jane now realized the look in Maura's eye because she had seen it plenty of times that night. She began to wonder where that came from. Jane let out a small giggle.

"Doctor Isles, did that scene actually get you going?" Jane began to tease.

"Mmm, Jane." Maura began to tug onto Jane's pants, undoing the top button. Jane couldn't defy it anymore. She slipped off her pants.

Maura pulled Jane's legs on to the couch and climbed on top of her. Jane lay in her underwear now with the doctor kissing her neck. She felt Maura grind her hips into her own. Her body felt like it was on fire. It was absurd how quick Jane's body reacted to Maura. As if the doctor could read thought, she whispered into the detective's ear.

"Jane, are you wet for me?"

"Yes." She husked.

"I'd love to taste you."

"Oh, god." It was as if Jane got struck by lightning. Little sayings like that, made her body feel a surge of energy shoot down her to where she needed attention the most.

Maura continued to kiss her way down Jane's body, through the clothes, and pushing her way underneath them as well. She made it to between Jane's legs and slid her underwear off, throwing them to the side. She took Jane's leg and pushed one off the side of the couch. The doctor began kissing the inside of Jane's thighs. She lay on her stomach, with her feet crossed in the air, as if she were reading a magazine in bed. She glanced up at Jane to gauge her reaction. Maura smiled sexily up to her before she took her tongue and slid it through Jane. Jane's chest was heaving. Jane heard a low guttural moan from Maura.

It sounded as if Maura was enjoying her favorite dessert. She began to kiss Jane's thighs again before taking her tongue and playing in her folds once more. She began to circle Jane's clit with her tongue. Jane's hands reached into Maura's hair holding her there gently, just wanting to feel closer to her. Jane began breathing heavy, and couldn't help the small whimpers coming from her throat. It was obvious that the whole point of this wasn't so Jane could get off; rather that Maura could enjoy every ounce of what she set out to do. She continued to build Jane up only to bring her down again, multiple times. When she built her up once more, she decided to try something different; she stuck her tongue inside of Jane and pushed it in hard, moving around ever so slightly. Jane grabbed onto Maura's head hard while a deep moan escaped her chest. Maura moved her tongue back up to Jane's clit, only to circle it a few more times, until she felt the rhythms of Jane's body finally release. Maura took her tongue one last time and took one long lick of Jane after she had cum. She crawled her way back up Jane's body to see the exhausted face Jane held. Maura smiled and pecked Jane's lips, and collapsed into Jane, only to feel her arms tightened around her.

Jane's breathing slowly subsided. Her mind played with small thoughts. _God, that was incredible. I don't know how she is so good at that. It seemed like she enjoyed doing it to. I could get used to that…Only if I could return the favor tenfold._ Jane's eyes searched down to Maura's face to see her with her eyes shut, smiling contently. Something felt incredibly right in this moment for Jane.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"I do love you, ya know."

Maura shifted, and readjusted to glance at Jane's face. She was searching to understand what exactly Jane meant by this.

Jane could nearly read Maura's thoughts.

"I mean, I don't have everything figured out or anything like that. But, I mean, I do know that I love you more than a friend and everything. I kinda always had known that, I just. I am still lost with us. I know that's not exactly what you want to hear, because you've kind have already figured out everything."

"Jane, there's no rush. It took me awhile to come to realization that I am in love with you. If you're not in love with me, that's okay. I just want to be with you and you can take your time figuring out what it is that-

"Maur, I, you know I'm falling for you. I've been falling for you since day one. I don't think I've ever stopped falling for you, because I feel like, I feel like every day I fall for you. I just, it's a lot all at once, to realize everything, is all. "

Maura's eyes got slightly watery from the words, she held them back though, and pushed one hard kiss into Jane's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It wasn't that everything was settled. It wasn't as if everything was figured out between the two of them. However, for once in their lives, there was that understanding of how the other felt. They loved each other, and that's all that truly mattered in the end. The rest they could take their time with. Thankfully though, both of their hearts and souls were now at peace with with each other. It was as if they had exchanged hearts, and both of them were responsible of looking after the other. They both held the other's heart and there was something so serene about that, that nothing else mattered.

**D'awee. I'm thinking our story is ending here now. The only thing I can think to touch up on after this is where they will be in the future, to be honest. I'm not thrilled to write "come out" stories, because they're just…boring to me. Sorry. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone. Oh, on another note, I have been writing a story, completely unrelated to Rizzles, if you're interested, PM me.**


End file.
